When Little Sisters Get Reckless
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: Kenz gets brought back to life, and Heaven has BIG plans for her. Plans she doesn't like. Reckless Kenz Protective Sam Dean Sequel to 'Little Sisters Are Stubborn'. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so while I was taking one of my finals I finished about half an hour early so I went ahead and started the next story!**

**So here it is!**

**All the people who left reviews on my last story just made my day every time I read one, so a big thank you!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Supernatural!**

**Follow me on twitter! twitter dot com/SamKenzDean  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

**Resurrection **

"You don't need to do that."  
Sam and Dean were just about to bury the box in the middle of the crossroads,

to make a deal with the crossroads demon to bring their little sister back to life, who died a little less then an hour ago.

They jumped at the sound of Castiel's voice.

They stood up and turned to look at their trench coat feathered friend.

"Of cores we have to! We have to get her back!" Dean wasn't so much yelling as raising his voice over the founding rain,

his words came out strong.

"I am well aware of your sisters situation Dean, but there is another way."

Sam and Dean looked at each other waiting for what Cas had to say next.

"I was sent here by one of the angels currently running heaven."

The boys waited, but Cas didn't continue.

"Well why'd they send you here Cas?" Dean was getting impatient, he still had the crossroads box in his hand.

Cas looked from Dean to Sam like the reason he was sent there was obvious.

"I was sent here because they need me to bring your sister back." Cas said

"Cas, not that I'm not thrilled that you're going to bring my sister back, but why do the rulers of heaven need my sister alive? What do they have planned?" now Sam was the curious one.

"Somethings come." Cas said, not sure if he should go on.

"Somethings coming?" Dean said, they were confused but also a little worried, Heavens somethings were never very small.

"Something big." Cas stated

"Something big is coming and let me guess, Kenz is the only one who can stop it."Dean was getting mad sassy now not wanted to put his little sister in harms way.  
They had been pulling her out of harms way for the past two and a half, almost three years.

Cas said moving closer to Sam, "Your generation was not the only generation that Azazel created, with demon blood, Sam. Your sister is one of five children, this generation. The other four children will be nearly powerless compared to what your sister will be able to do."  
The boys exchanged looks, they were scared of what Kenz will be able to do.

"Something big is coming," Cas said "and she _is_the only one who can stop it."

"Wait a minute." Dean said "what's coming?" Dean took a step towards Cas.

"We don't know but it's big, and she is the only one with the ability to stop it."

"Yeah you said that already. How do you know something big is coming if you don't know what that something big is?" Sam demanded, we was scared his little sister would become a monster like he did, drinking demon blood by the gallons.

"The leaders of heaven," Cas hesitated "they need that information to stay confidential and they know how much I care for you three, and that I would do anything in my power for you. They also know I wouldn't withhold that kind of information from you, so they refused to tell me."

"Well did they at least say when it's coming?" Dean was getting tired of this game and he just wanted to get Kenz back already.

"Not long after her eighteenth birthday, this generation is developing much faster then yours did Sam."

"Cas you said that Kenz is the only one with the ability to stop it?" Sam asked.

"That's right." he replied.

"Well, exactly what power is that?" Sam needed to know, he couldn't go without knowing anymore.

"They wouldn't tell me that either, but I do know it will make what you could do seem like a walk in the park." Sam and Dean glanced at each other, now they were scared.  
Sam could do just about anything he wanted with the power of his mind, which means Kenz can do anything when it comes time.

"However I do know she wont have to consume demon blood to get her abilities to become strong." after hearing this, it calmed the boys nerves a little bit, but not much because they realized she would have o get the energy for her powers somewhere.

"So then where will she be getting her powers if it doesn't come from the demon blood?" Sam asked for both him and Dean.

"See the answer to that is quiet interesting," the boys prepared themselves for Cas' answer "she will get her power from courage."

"From courage?" Dean said like someone was playing a joke on him.

"Yes, courage is quite a good trait to have. So as long as she's not scared of anything she will have all the power she needs."

"Well that seems harmless enough." Dean said

"There is something I need to tell you about all of this. Your father, he knew about this. That's why he raised her as a hunter, to prepare her for this thing coming."

"What do you mean our father knew about this?" Dean asked

"Just like he knew about Sam, he knew about Kenz too."

"Well I guess it's a good thing that Kenzie isn't really scared of anything then." Sam said trying to lighten the mood. He could feel harsh vibes coming from his brothers body and it was making it feel tense.

"One more thing." Cas said "You do however need to be warned of your sister."

Sam's heart dropped into his stomach, for fear that Cas would say she would become a monster too. He wouldn't be able to live knowing what she would become.

"I have been told little about the next few weeks leading up to her eighteenth birthday. It is said that she will become very reckless, and as her brothers, it is your job to protect her and keep her from doing anything reckless that would end up with her dead or harmed in anyway. Keep her alive." His voice was strong on this last part.

"Do you know what she's going to do that's so reckless?" Sam asked.  
Neither Dean or Sam liked anything that was coming out of Cas' mouth but they knew he had to tell them this, to warn them of whats to come.

"Well we're not sure, most of it will just be stupid little things, but there will be a couple that will be life threatening. Try to keep her away from that." the boys both knew it would be a hard job, because their sister was more stubborn then any other person with Winchester blood.

"Dean," Cas turned to the oldest Winchester "Where is your sisters body at right now?"

Sam turned to his brother realizing that he left before they decided to do anything with it.

"She's still in her hospital room, I told the doctor that we would need some time and that I wanted her to stay there."

"Good I'll take us there now."

Cas zapped him and the boys to Kenz's hospital room.  
A thin sheet was laid over her still body, all the lights were dimmed and the curtains were closed. The monitors were all off and and pushed a little to the side. It was a depressing sight for the boys.  
Cas pulled the sheet off and touched the side of her head.

There was no choking or gasping for air, she simply started breathing again and opened her eyes.

"We've got to get out of here." Cas said. Kenz didn't know what was going on but she trusted Cas with her life so when he grabbed her hand she didn't resist.

Cas zapped them back to the cars and the crossroads.

When Kenz saw the crossroads she froze, before turning to her brother with fury in her eyes.

**Okay so I just ****_couldn't _****leave my little Kenzie dead!**

**Leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**If you have any suggestions don't be shy to share them! **

**Follow me on twitter! twitter dot com/SamKenzDean  
**

**XOXOX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything.**

**Follow my fanfiction page on twitter at -**

** twitter dot com/SamKenzDean**

**Kenz**

"You idiots!" I couldn't help but yell. I was PISSED, and I needed to scream. "Which one if you dumb asses sold your soul?" I was vaguely aware that I was still in the hospital gown and I didn't have shoes on either, but I didn't care. I was a little preoccupied by my idiot brothers and their wing man.

"Wait let me guess." I said, cocking a hip and putting my hand on it, looking like a normal seventeen year old girl. "You BOTH sold your souls, right? Am I right? I'm right aren't I?" It must had been raining very recently, because the bottom of my feet were wet and I could feel the muddy ground beneath them. "I thought you two-" I was having a hard time finding the words I wanted to use, "You two jerk offs knew me better then that! I thought you knew how I wouldn't want that! Do you guys know nothing about me?!" I couldn't believe this! I couldn't stop rambling, I ramble when I'm mad.

"Are you don't Kenz?" Dean finally spoke up. I was happy he let me get that out without an interruption. But, to be honest, I was so freaking far from being done. I was ready to rip all three of them a new one, then I saw the look on their faces. I knew better then to go on and that Dean's 'Are you done Kenz' was actually more of a 'shut up so we can talk now' look

"Yeah, Dean I'm done now. So, what the hell?" I said, I had relaxed my stance a little but not much as I was still very pissed.

"Okay," He started seeming satisfied at my reply, "first off, neither of us... wait..." he looked from Sam to Cas then back to me. "Did you just call us jerk offs?" I had never called my brothers names besides 'idiot' on occasion, but even then, rarely did I call them names. I nodded, and he continued with his speech, I knew he had been thinking of. "Okay well neither of us jerk offs sold our souls. You were right, we both were going to sell our souls, but, uh, we didn't have a chance to." the boys all looked to each other then Sam and Cas' looks both landed on Dean, waiting for him to continue.

"So then who -or what- brought me back, and why do you both have a look of horrid on your faces?" I asked.

"Kenzie," It was Sam's turn to talk and I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood by using his nickname for me, only he gets to use it. "Cas showed up right as Dean and I were about to put the box in the hole in the crossroads," he jerked his head towards the hole, but never taking his eyes off of me. "and he shared something with us." they exchanged another glance and I was about to lose it. "Something you are going to hate."

He stopped talking again and took a big, deep, breath. I'd had it, I needed to know.

"Would someone just grow a pair and tell me what the hell is going on already?!" I was annoyed that it was taking them so long to just spit the damn words out!

"See the thing is Kenzie, Cas brought you back, and he had a reason for doing so." It was Sam who spoke up and I could tell whatever it was he had to tell me, it pained him, so I didn't press on, I let him go at his own pace even though it was killing me.

"There's something coming, something big and heaven needs you alive because your the only one who can stop it." Whoa. I was not expecting that.

"Heaven needs me to stop it?" all three of them nodded, even Cas which is jut plain out of character for him.

"So, it appears that Azazel, the demon who fed me his demon blood?" Sam waited for a minute till I remembered what he was talking about. I remembered and he say this in my face, so he continued. "My generation wasn't the only generation he created with his demon blood."

It took me all of three seconds, to realize where this conversation was heading.

"I have demon blood in me." It wasn't a question it was a statement I was making out loud, I wished this was all just one of my horrible dreams.

"So what? I have a few more years of normality then then I get some freakish power and all the normality goes to crap?" They all exchanged yet another glance. If I never see them glance at each other like this ever again it would be too soon.  
"What?!" I demanded.

"You will have till your eighteenth birthday." It was the first time Cas had said anything, and now that he had I just wanted to take those words he just put in the air and shove them back down his throat.

"Tell me everything!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, for one thing," Sam said stepping back up to the plate "This isn't going to turn you into a monster like it did with me. You wont get your strength from drinking demon blood." When he said this it calmed my nerves a little but not much.

The proceeded to tell me that I'll, unlike Sam, get my strength for this power from being fearless, from courage.

"So let me get this straight," I said, "as long as I'm not scared of whatever it is I'm dealing with then I'll have all the power I need for my ability? And, I'll be able to control just about anything I want with the power of my mind?" because that didn't sound like a monster at all, I thought.

"Dad knew about me didn't he." It wasn't a question, "If dad knew about Sam then he knew about me too then." I looked up to the three men standing in front of me, and I waited for the next one to speak.

"Yeah, Kenz," Dean finally said after about a minute, "Dad knew, it's why he raised you as a hunter in the first place." When he confirmed this, years of training to be a hunter, it all just now felt so wrong.

I didn't want to be a part of any of this mess, I just wanted to scrub myself clean of this whole thing. I put a guard up on me face, and decided to leave it there for the rest of this conversation, so that they couldn't see how I really felt about this whole thing.

Truth was I'd rather never became a hunter then become a hunter just to be heavens bitch, and do whatever they tell me to do, and all because they brought me back to life.

"There is something else you should know," it was Cas' turn at the plate and I readied myself for whatever it was he was about to say, "the dreams, the ones that hurt, they are not you so much as the demon blood. With Sam he had premonitions of people he was connected to that were going to die, you have been having deja vu dream of people you are close to that you lost. You're not as developed as Sam was, yet but you will be, and very soon too." I finally understood the dreams, non of them were me, an now I knew why they had become more painful lately.

"So, that's everything then?" I said praying to God they said yes because I wouldn't be able to take anymore of this. Sam and Dean looked to Cas, who gave one reassuring nod of his head.

"Good, so the next time you bring a girl back to life, I don't recommend, hitting off the reunion by telling her that she is now heavens bitch, and she has demon blood flowing in her."

**Follow me on twitter to stay connected with what I'm doing! twitter dot com /SamKenzDean  
**

**Leave a review!**

**This chapter isn't anything like I wanted it to be but this is how it ended up!**

**It should be getting much more exiting after this chapter so bare with me just a little bit longer! **

**XOXOX  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry for the wait! I've literally been sleeping for the past four days! I didn't forget about you all! So here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Make sure to follow my twitter!**

**Disclaimer- do you think if I owned them I would be iwriting this? No . No I wouldn't. **

**Sam**

It took Kenzie all of twenty-four hours to to start acting up. At first it was just stupid little things that most people wouldn't really notice, but they weren't things that Kenzie would normally do.

Then three days ago I woke up a little before three a.m. and she was gone, her bed was empty and she wasn't in the bathroom, she was just gone. I didn't bother waking up Dean. Kenz can take care of herself, she probably had her gun, and phone. So, whatever kind of mess she might be getting herself into, she can get herself out of it, she is one tough girl. Better yet, a Winchester girl. Thinking this didn't stop me from worrying about her though, I stayed up till she snuck through the door, quietly closing in behind her. She tiptoed over to her bed and started stripping, I snapped my eyes shut till I herd the ruffling of the sheets of her bed.

For whatever reason, I never told Dean that kenz snuck out, that night. But, later that day I confronted her, while Dean was out getting takeout for dinner.

"Come on Kenzie, just tell me where you went." I pressed, using my nickname for her trying to ease it out of her.

"Sam, drop it." the way she made this sound, it sounded like wherever she was that night she didn't like it. "Kenz I-" I didn't get to finish because Dean walked in then with Chinese takeout. We never returned to the subject, it just became one not to talk about even when Dean wasn't there. The one time I tried to bring it up after that, she gave me the most stubborn look I'd ever seen her give anyone, and that's when I knew she was never going to tell me. So, we left it alone.

Remembering the warning that Cas gave us, that she would become reckless, he really meant it. And, it was starting, me and Dean could both see that. Four days after Cas brought her back kenz, she suddenly stood up. "I'm going out, be back later." she said, it was odd because normally she would ask one of us to go with her, but this was the first time she didn't.

"Where ya going?" Dean asked shoving half a sandwich into his mouth at the same time. I was sitting at the table working on a hunt we were supposed to be on, but for the first time we weren't really getting anywhere with it. It was some sort of spirit, probably a vengeful spirit, killing people by making them consume a large about of alcohol and, drugs. At first it just seems like they're getting out of control, but then it get so bad it kills them.

"I'm just going out for a walk." she said, lie. The thing about this hunt was there wasn't anyone who died or was killed with a large amount of alcohol or drugs, so I was stuck with this. Dean finally cough on that she was talking about going out by herself.

"Wait," he said swallowing the food in his mouth "by yourself?" Dean asked, even when me or Dean wasn't around Cas was, and sometimes she would drag him out with her, but he was currently sorta AWOL. Dean was for once, completely clueless about what was going on, but I didn't miss a beat. I knew if he let her out, we wouldn't be seeing her for hours, possibly not till morning.

"Alright," he said "take your phone, make sure its on. Got your gun?" he asked, she turned lifting her shirt slightly so he could see the gun tucked safely into the waistband of her jeans. "Okay kiddo, don't get lost call if you need something." he said, and she left.

It wasn't till almost midnight, that Dean realized that, Kenz wasn't back yet.

"Damn it kenz! Answer the damn phone!" he yelled at the phone. After calling her several more times, he finally snapped his phone shut and, gave up. He plopped down in a chair. I was still working on the case, and was still nowhere with it, it was being a pain in the ass. After a minute he stood up grabbing his jacket. "I'm going to look for her," he said, slipping the jacket on "call me if she shows up here or calls you." he said, shutting the motel room door behind him. I could hear the squeak of the Impalas door, then the roar of the engine.

I honestly didn't know if Dean would be able to find her, we never had to deal with her disappearing before, but she came across to me as the kind of person who won't be found if they don't want to be found. At about two a.m. Dean called in to report that there was no sign of her anywhere he looked, and that he would be back in about twenty minutes.

Kenz walked through the door, about five minutes, after I hung up with Dean.

"Deans out looking for you." I said, pretending to be working on something on the laptop, I picked up my beer and took a drink. She grabbed herself a beer before sitting down across from me, she already smelled of alcohol, and my guess was she was at a bar and that's why Dean couldn't find her. I had seen Kenz drink alcohol several times before, like when we were celebrating a birthday or a hunt or an anniversary or our dead loved ones, but this just felt wrong. Don't get me wrong she had good reason what with being heavens bitch and, the demon blood and, what not but it was still wrong somehow. Because this time she wasn't drinking to someone else, she was drinking to whatever she was feeling inside of her. And, that was depressing.

We sat in silence as we both drank our beers, and I pretended to be working on who we were trying to hunt. This time I couldn't concentrate with her sitting there smelling like alcohol. Dean walked through the door not long after that, I knew he was mad I didn't call him, but I was a little too tired to care.

"She walked through the door a few minutes after we hung up." I said, he walked over and took the beer Kenz was a little too drunk to remember she was holding.

"Give me that." he said and she didn't resist as it left her limp hand. She wasn't even trying to hide she was drunk. It was disturbing. "Kenz where the hell were you? I looked everywhere!"

"Where does it smell like I've been? Beauty salon? I went to a bar Dean" Kenz said trying to be a smart ass, but some of her words were slurred, and it took all the smart ass out of it, Dean noticed. "Lost track of time and, my phone died." she said, pulling her phone out of her pocket and tossed in onto the table. Dean picked up the phone and checked it, seeming satisfied that it wasn't a lie.

"How much did you drink Kenz?" Dean asked a little harsh.

"I have no idea," she said, with a sigh "the whole damn liquor store? Yeah, something like that."

"Well, that sure smells about right." Dean said, she didn't smell that bad, but she did smell. Neither of us knew exactly what to do, was it our place to install punishment on our sister? Dean scrubbed the hand not holding the beer over his face, before speaking.

"Jesus Kenz, just... just go to bed." she stood up, too tired or drunk to fight back, and swayed a little. After getting her balance back, for the most part, she walked to the other side of the room and plopped down on her bed. She didn't bother to change, or ever take off her shoes and jacket. She was out before her head hit the pillow.

"Well, that went well." he said polishing off the rest of the beer, and setting it on the table with a bit of a thud.

"I think after hearing what we dumped on her, right after bringing her back from the dead, is a good excuse to get drunk Dean. I mean, she's holding up better then I expected, she isn't doing anything that you or myself, for that matter would be doing. Honestly, Dean I think she's holding on pretty well, all things considering, or at least pretending to." He took in what I was saying, before rising from the table, and looking back at a sleeping Kenz.

"Yeah man, I guess your right. I'm gonna take a quick shower before hitting the sack." he said, he grabbed his stuff from his duffle and disappeared into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. It had been a long day, a long week for that matter, and I just wanted to go to sleep. But before I went to bed myself, I walked over to Kenzie and pulled off her shoes and jacket, this didn't even phase her. When she was sleeping, she always looked like a little kid, like she was twelve instead of seventeen. It was adorable, and it made me wish for the millionth time she didn't have to go through all this. But, she did, and I knew I couldn't change it. Any of it, and this killed me inside. I swept her overgrown bangs to the side of her face, so I could see her eyes. Good thing she doesn't get hangovers because this one would be a bitch. I absent mindedly thought, I honestly have always been a little jealous of that.

Later that morning I woke up to the motel room door banging shut, Dean had just come in and. He had breakfast in one hand, and a tray of coffees in the other. He set them down on the table then started flipping on lights. Kenzie threw an arm over her eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'jack ass', it put a smile on my face, and I chuckled. Even when Kenz was at her worst she'd still find a way to make some one laugh.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauties!" he hollered from the table where he was still standing.

Kenz slid out of the bed, and went to the bathroom, I herd the shower come on seconds later. Dean didn't wait for Kenz to eat breakfast. He was just throwing away his rapper when Kenz came out wrapped only in a towel. It's something she's been doing lately, forgetting her cloths, and having to come out for them in only a towel. When she went back into the bathroom to put cloths on I leaned forward, and lowered my voice a little.

"Dean remember, go easy on her." he looked away from me as he finished chewing his last bit of food, "Dean-" I started, but he swallowed and interrupted me.

"Look Sam, I hear you, alright? But, that doesn't mean I like just letting it slip without consequence," he said, he sounded more like a father right now then a big brother. "and, I know you understand what she's going through but, we gotta do what Cas said, and keep her from imploding on herself. You can sit there and watch her fall to pieces, but I won't. I just won't, Sammy. You can, but I won't," he took a breath "I won't watch it." I got the message that was hidden behind his words, I won't watch another Winchester fall to pieces with no hope of life, I did understand where he was coming from, but I also knew where I was coming from. But, no more words were exchanged because Kenz came out of the bathroom. She sat down, and started drinking her coffee, she hates breakfast. She once said, breakfast is for the people who actually like being up in the morning. She's not a morning person at all, she'd rather stay up all night and sleep all day. She was surprisingly quiet and stone faced. The same stone face she's been wearing since we brought her back.

"Hey, Kenzie." I said, she raised her head and looked at me for the first time in a couple of days. "wanna get out of the room today? There's a small shopping center a few miles from here." she dropped her head a little and I saw her eyes shift in Deans direction, I herd the message loud and clear. "uh, just me and you. Dean needs to do some research for this violent spirit that's here," Dean gave me a look "I couldn't find anything, thought a new pair of eyes would be good." it wasn't a lie, I really couldn't find anything. But, Kenz agreed and two hours later we were pulling into the parking lot in front of the small strip of stores and shops. There was a couple of clothing stores that Kenz wouldn't be caught dead in, a hair salon, a tattoo and piercing shop and a health food store and a coffee shop at the end, but that was it.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked "Anything catch your eye?"

"Yeah," she said "how about that?" she started crossing the street to the little shop, with me right behind her, and I started to wonder what I was in for.

**I promos this story is picking up speed! Its kinda taking a trip on its own right now but I do know what will be happening and know you all are going to love it! Review! And I'm sorry again for falling asleep and leaving the world of fanfic!**

**XOXOX**


	4. Chapter 4

******Hey sorry the updates have been slow! I have just been crazy crazy busy! And I might not be able to get the next chapter up till Friday. **

**But thank you soooo much to those of you who leave reviews! it means so much to me! Okay enough rambling.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own supernatural or its characters.**

**Now for Chapter four! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kenz**

I walked into the little shop, and the girl at the counter greeted up, cheerfully.  
"HI, can I help you?" She said, her name tag said her name was 'Sophie', she was really nice, despite the fact that she was covered in tattoos and piercing. About twelve of the piercings, were on her face. She was one of those people where, her appearance was total opposite of her personality, and attitude.

"I wanna get a tattoo." I said, I felt kinda dumb, I mean we were in a tattoo shop. But she just smiled at me, like she didn't think what I just said was dumb.

"Alright dear, do you have an appointment?" she asked.

"Nope." I said, you've got to live in the moment when you're heavens bitch.

"Okay, well thats no problem. Do you have something picked out sweetheart?"

"Yeah I do," I said "I want the same one he has." I pointed back at my brother, who was standing behind me, who hadn't said anything this entire time, but I felt him shift his weight.

"A couples tattoo?" she smiled at the idea.

"No, a family tattoo, both my brothers have it and now it's my turn to get it." I said.

"Awe, thats so cute! Excuse me for just one moment please." she said, and walked over to a doorway that looked like it led to the office in the back of the shop. "Amber?!" she yelled "We've got a walk in for you!" she went into the back room, disappearing from sight.

I then looked at Sam for the first time since entering into the tattoo shop.

"What?" I asked, "you're not going to stop my?" I was expecting him to haul my ass out of there, and back to the Impala, but he didn't.

"It's like you said, it's about time you get the family tattoo. I'm actually surprised that Dean or myself didn't think of it first." I actually couldn't believe what I was hearing, Sam was agreeing that I needed this tattoo. He was giving his seventeen year old little sister permission to get a tattoo, this family was so not normal.

I gave him one long drawled out "Riiigghhhttt." before turning back to Sophie, who was back at the reception desk now.

"Okay, one of you two need to fill this out." she said, handing over a clipboard with a couple of pieces of paper stuck in it with a pen, Sam took the clipboard. "And, I'm going to need to see some ID sweetheart." she said, I pulled my walled out of my back pocket, and handed her the fake ID that Dean had given me a few weeks earlier, he said I finally looked old enough for an ID that said I was '20' years old. Sam had finished with the clipboard, signed it, then handed it back to Sophie.

When Sophie was done with us, she said "Okay, go on back and Amber will make a sketch of your brothers tattoo, then she'll be ready for you!" she smiled at us as we walked into the back room. I was a little nervous about getting my first tattoo, it was kinda like when dad took me on my first hunt, exited but nervous. Then I started wondering if Dean was going to like me getting a tattoo as much as Sam did.  
It didn't take that long for her to draw an exact replica of Sam's tattoo, then she was ready for me.

"Alright honey, where do you want it." she asked. She had a slight southern accent, as did Sophie. I hadn't even thought about where I wanted the tattoo.

"Uh, I have no clue." I said, looking up at my big brother, to see if he had any suggestions for me. He did.

"She want's it on the back of her neck." he said, he didn't ask me if that's where I wanted it, because he knew that's where I wanted it. She looked to me for some confirmation from me.

"Exactly." I said, to her and then she went to work putting the pattern on my neck before tattooing it.

It didn't hurt like I thought it would, although Winchesters had much higher pain thresholds then your average person, I just got kinda bored.  
I couldn't talk to Sam about what we were hunting, and Amber kept trying to bring up conversations, but I didn't like lying to her so I would just cut the answer short and look bored of her questions. After a while she stopped asking me questions, and just concentrated in my tattoo. It felt like a life time before she finally said,

"Alright kiddo, you are done!" she handed me a hand mirror as she held one up behind me, so I could see her work. It looked amazing, it looked exactly like Sam, and Deans.

"Wow." I said "It looks exactly like my brothers." I said, to her before handing the mirror back to her.

"Ah, it's what I'm here for babe!" she chimed, before pulling off the rubber gloves he was wearing. She led us up front back to the desk where Sophie was still standing. Sam paid while I redid the sloppy bun my hair was in, turning it into a loose ponytail, which is way more me.

When we walked out I was prepared to go back to the motel, Sam stopped me on the way, had another idea.

"Hey, why don't we get some coffee, before heading back?" He said. Coffee, I love coffee just as much as Dean loves his pie. "Come on," he said, "I know you can't say 'no'. Look, there's a coffee shop just a few doors down." he pointed down the strip to a cute little coffee shop at the end of the strip. I hadn't noticed it until now.

"Dude." I said "You're so right, I can't turn down coffee." We both had Winchester smirks on our faces, because for that afternoon I wasn't heavens bitch, we weren't two kids poisoned with demon blood. We were just a brother and sister, I got a matching tattoo to Sam, and Deans, and coffees.  
We were just two kids having fun and enjoying life.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

I was waiting for the coffees while Sam went to the cat to grab something and claim a table outside under on of the umbrellas. I finally got our coffees and went outside to the table that Sam had saved us. He had my sunglasses and sunscreen sitting on the table across from him. I was sill only in my tank top from getting the tattoo, and the nice cool breeze felt good. I picked up my coffee cup and held it up to him.

"Here's our half-caf, double vanilla lattes to. . . family. . . sanity. . . demon blood poisoning children in the night and. . . to being heavens bitch." he toasted me, but not without giving me a weird look first. I knew why he was giving me the look too, because up until this point I hadn't mentioned anything about the demon blood, or being heavens bitch, at all.

"I know how you feel, Kenzie," he said, he wasn't looking at me when he said this though, he was looking at the table. He did know what I was going through, I just forgot it all the time, it was actually worst for him. For him, this turned him into a blood sucking monster, it wasn't going to do that to me. Even though I knew it wasn't going to turn me into a monster I still felt like it was. I also didn't like to think about the fact that other people have and will have to go through this, it sucked.

"You feel like some kind of monster," he said still not looking up from his coffee, I didn't say anything, I didn't need to. Sam has been proving, just how well he knows me since, even before I died. He's proved to me time and time again just how well he does know me, it's scary. He wasn't even asking me a question, it was just a statement.  
"You feel like crap, all the time. Helpless against it because you know you can't change any of it. And, your scared, I can see that Kenzie. But, you have got to chill out before you make Dean go so crazy he locks you up till this is all over. It's only been a few days and I can see he's already ready to tie you down and not let you out of his sight, until the angels need you to be their bitch, so please for the sanity of all of us, just chill out."  
I could tell by the look in his eyes that he meant this so much that it pained him.

"I know," I said, I didn't know what to say, so I lied, and told him what he wanted to hear.  
"Yeah Sam, I'll chill out for the sanity of all three of us." It was a lie, but he didn't notice. He may know me better then anyone else that's still alive, but he still couldn't tell when I was lying to him, mostly because I never lied to him. But, he smiled at me because he believed me, and I was going to take what I could get.  
Truth is I already had plans for that night, plans that I didn't know what the outcome would be. And, although it made me a little nervous, it also exited me.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Sam, and I had been gone for all of about five hours, maybe a little bit more. But by the time we walked through the motel room door, when Dean looked at Sam, I thought he was going to explode. I wasn't even all the way through the door when he started in on us.

"Where the hell have you been?! And, why didn't you call to check in?!"

"We weren't aloud to make phone calls in the tattoo shop." I said, suddenly wishing I could hid behind Sam's large body, when betrayal shined in Dean's eyes.  
But Dean quickly pushed the betrayal away.  
"Let me see it." he said turning back to look at me.  
I turned around, and Sam pulled the bandage off halfway so Dean could see it.

"Anti-possession symbol." Sam said, before Dean's eyes could work out just exactly what he was looking at. Sam out the bandage back and I turned to face my oldest brother.

"Sam's idea?" he asked.

"My idea." I answered.

"Good idea." he said approvingly. He turned to Sam and said, "We should have thought of that a long time ago." Dean was visibly relieved that it wasn't some stupid cartoon or something along those lines, and that it was something that he could actually approve of.

"I figured that whatever heaven has in store for me probably involves demons, and even if it doesn't better safe then sorry, right?" I said, I could see in both of their faces it was the best thing any of us had come up with since my resurrection, about a week ago.

Dean's eyes shifted like he just remembered something.

"Come look at this." he said and we followed him back to the table, he had been taking notes, obviously getting farther then Sam had. "In nineteen-seventy-three, the bar on main street opened. Two years later rumors started flying about this girl she went, and got pretty drunk one night. And, according to one of the rumors she was drugged. it said that who ever drugged her made her do so pretty heavy drugs and drink even more, till she OD and died. Her name was Susie May Banker, and is the only one who fits the criteria."

"Does it say where she was buried?" I asked.

"Well the thing is, this is just a rumor, but it's the only thing we have to go on." he said.

"So, I'm taking that as a 'no'." I said.

"Exactly." he replied.

"So, what now?" Sam asked. "What if we don't find her?" Sam asked, Dean looked really closely at the screen then up at his brother.

"Not a problem." Dean replied.

"And, why's that?" I asked, he turned the laptop so me, and Sam could see what he was looking at.

It was a picture of Susie May Banker's family standing in front of a house, she wasn't in it, the picture was taken a year after she died. There was a cross planted in the yard under a tree.

"Because I already found her."

* * *

**Okay guys I have never gotten a tattoo so I'm really not sure how that was supposed to work, I just wanted to make it clear that she got the same anti-possession tattoo that the boys have. Alright let me know what you think! Review! Good night my beauties!**

**XOXOX**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay guys my plans for the next couple of days fell through so I will be able to work on the next few chapters sooner then I thought. Like I said a whole back this was about to get exiting! Well it just did! **

**LISTEN UP! While writing this I was so far out of my comfort zone, half the time I didn't even know what the hell I was talking about so if you have trouble understanding something just let me know, I will totally understand.**

**WARNING! There is underage drinking and drug abuse in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own this, and if you think I do clearly there is something wrong.**

**I noticed I haven't had a 'Dean' chapter at all yet! Well I'm hoping to have one within the next couple of chapters, but this story has taken control of the way it want's to be told so no promises because I really have no idea where the hell this is going. Now for the next chapter, enjoy!**

**Night Out**

Dean, Sam, and Kenz decided to split up that night to look for the house with the cross planted under the tree.  
Sam had the Impala and he was driving around looking at some of the old houses to see if they matched the one in the picture, Dean was asking people in town in some of the different shops to see if they had any rumors about Susie May Banker. And, Kenz was supposed to be doing the same as Dean, but she stopping off at the same little coffee shop her and Sam had gone to earlier that day to get some more coffee.

When she walked outside, coffee cup in hand, she was greeted by a nice cool breeze that lifted her hair off her face, she sat down at the same table as before and took out her phone. Kenz knew that when she took off with the boys after her Aunt had died that she would have to leave her life behind, school didn't matter anymore, and her friends, well there was only one that she couldn't give up. She would call him whenever she got the chance, sometimes it would be days, sometimes weeks. But, right now she had time, so she flipped open her phone and dialed the very familiar number.

"Hello?" he phone was answered on the second ring.

"Nate?" Kenz's voice sounded broken, like she was about to break down from everything that's been going on in the past week. There was a lot of background noise like he was at a party.

"Kenz? Hey, how are you?" he said, she wanted to tell him everything, the demon blood, about being heavens bitch, but she couldn't and she knew it too.

"Yeah, I'm a... I'm great... I just uh, I miss home ya know?" I miss you, she thought but didn't say out loud. Nate hadn't been her first boyfriend, or even her third for that matter, but he was her first real love, and still was.

"Well, we home misses you Kenz." even though there was clearly a party going on in the background his voice was still soothing for Kenz. But, then there was a voice on Nate's end, "Hey babe who are you talking to? Get off the phone and come up stairs with me." the female voice said. Kenz could barely hear the last part, and she guessed that Nate had covered the phone with his hand so that Kenz wouldn't hear, but she did.  
"Kenz, you still there?" he asked, she wanted to hang up, she wanted to ask what the hell that was about, but she didn't.

"Yeah Nate, I'm still here." Kenz didn't know how to feel about this, truth be told they never broke up, he had said that he wanted to wait for her to come home, and she was okay with that, and that if he ever changed his mind that would be fine. She didn't actually think he would ever change his mind though.

"Kenz, it's been two and a half years, when are you coming home?" the question knocked the wind out of her lungs. She didn't have the answer, but she knew she had to make a choice. So, she chose.

"I'm not coming home Nate, so you and that girl that's waiting for you upstairs can be official. Because I can see you didn't wait for me, if you wanted to move on you could have called me or left a damn voice mail instead of betraying me Nate. So no I'm not coming home." she snapped the phone shut and dropped it onto the table.

She felt helpless, alone, and betrayed. Nate was the only person left alive that had known her for her whole life, their moms used to put them in the bath together. Sure they were just kids when they started dating, but there were everything to each other. They were, for many years, each others other half, even when they weren't dating they did everything together, they even went to military school together for five years. She had lost her person. She no longer had anyone who was connected to her old life, where nothing bad yet existed.

She sat there for a good twenty minutes when her phone rang. Nate. She ignored it, not wanting to talk to him anymore, she wanted nothing to do with his ass.  
If he can go get drunk at a party with a girl then what's stopping me get drunk at a bar? She thought, she knew she was on a job, but she just lost the last connection she had with her old life, so she really didn't care.

She pocketed her phone, and abandoned her her untouched coffee in a near by trash can. There was a bar near by, just a couple of blocks away, the same one she had gone to last time she went out the night before. When she got there she sat at the bar, there was a few people working the bar, and one of them went up to her.

"Hey honey," it was a nice lady with tattoos and piercings and she reminded her of Sophie and Amber from the tattoo shop, and figured they must know each other.  
"Hon, are you even old enough to be here?" she asked, and Kenz pulled out one of her fake ID's, the bar tenders weren't the same as they had been last nigh.  
"Alright Caitlin, I'm Kate, you pass the test, so what will it be." she thought about it for a minute, but before she could say anything Kate sat a shot glass down on the bar.  
Kenz just looked at her unsure of what she was doing.

"You have that look on your face, let me guess, boy trouble?" Kate said, and slid the tequila shot over to Kenz.

"You have no idea." she mumbled, but Kate still herd Kenz, Kenz downed the shot, welcoming the almost overwhelming burn of the alcohol. She set the shot glass down on the bar, and Kate filled it back up.

"He cheat on you?" she asked leaning in and setting her elbows on the bar so we were closer to eye level then before.

"Yeah," Kenz said "something like that." she downed that shot and again she filled it, I downed two more shots totaling four.

"I take it you're not a lightweight." Kate said, Kenz just shook her head, and Kate filled the shot glass again, but this time she set the bottle down on the bar and resumed her position, elbows on the bar. Kenz realized she was waiting for her to tell her story, Kenz had to be careful because she could feel that the alcohol was hitting.

"My parent's died, so I went to stay with my brothers for a while, he said he wanted to wait for me, that I was the only person he was going to ever love." Kenz paused, and Kate filled the shot glass again, Kenz downed it before going on, "So, we never broke up, we talked every chance we got. But, while we were on the phone tonight he was at a party, with a girl, and as we speak they're uh," Kenz didn't need to finish for Kate to know just exactly what Nate and this other girl were doing.

"Damn, what a bitch. Do you know who the girl is?" Kate asked, Kenz just shook her head.

"Hey, I uh, know this is a weird question but uh, do you by chance have the numbers of any drug dealers?" Kate just smiled at her, and pulled out a pen and a napkin from under the bar, and scribbled down a number.

"His names Keith, a real sweet guy, he doesn't seem the type to sell drugs but he is. Whatever it is you want he's got." she slid the napkin with Keith's number across the bar to Kenz.

"Thanks, uh, can I get another shot, and a beer?" Kenz asked, she knew she shouldn't be drinking this much, she was already drunk and after this next shot, and the beer she would be wasted. She downed the shot and realized she had lost track of how many shots she had, and paid Kate for the beer saying 'The shots are on me' so, Kenz sent Dean a text so he wouldn't come looking for her saying,  
I didn't find anything so I'm heading back to the motel and calling it a night.  
Kenz left the bar in search of Keith, and the drugs that would come with him.

* * *

Dean had asked just about everyone in every shop if they knew of the ghost story, he didn't have any luck finding out anything that he didn't already know. So, he was giving up for the night, he had called Sam to see if he was done yet. He wasn't, he still had a few places to check out, and Kenz had sent him a text saying she didn't find anything, and she was going to head back to the motel.

Dean needed a drink, and lucky for him there was a bar right around the corner from where he was now. He walked in and was immediately greeted by the smell of alcohol, and smoke. He took a seat at a table, and ordered a scotch. A rather sleazy girl who looked like a prostitute sat down next to him in the booth.

His drink came just as she was sitting down in the booth.

"Hi," he said smiling at her "what's your name?" he said, he might not be able to take her back to the motel room but that didn't mean that she couldn't entertain him while he was there at the bar.

"Jazmin." She said, twirling her long black heir. She had a fake tan, and she was wearing too much bronzer, but that didn't bother Dean that night.

One drink, and twenty minutes later Dean and the Jazmin girl were making out in the booth, and they had been for about seven minutes already. Deans second drink had just come when his phone started ringing, and he got a feeling that made his heart drop. He pushed Jazmin off of him, and answered putting the phone to his ear.

"Kenz?"

* * *

"Kenz?" Dean asked, there was so much background noise that Kenz was having a hard time hearing him. "Who is that?" an unfamiliar voice said, on Deans end of the phone. "Kenz? You there?" He asked.

"Dean. . ." she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. She had messed up, and she needed her big brother to come, and save her.

"Kenz, what's wrong?" the female voice whined for him to get off the phone, but he didn't. This reminded her of the phone call she had with Nate earlier and the girl on the other end wanting him to get off the phone to go upstairs to have sex with her. Tears welled in her eyes and she let a few drop before replying to her brother.

"I uh," she paused, and sniffed back the rest of the tears that were threatening to fall, "I'm drunk Dean, and I uh, I-I did. . . some stuff." It's all she could say because her stomach was beginning to hurt, and she was starting to fell cold.

"Stuff?" dean said "Stuff like drugs? What kind did you do Kenz?" he asked, but before she could answer the female spoke up again "Who is that your wife?" she said in a snotty voice. "No," Dean said in a harsh voice, "It's my seventeen year old baby girl, and she's hurt. So you can leave now." there was a scoff from the girl.

"I uh, I-I don't know what I did, and uh, I don't know where I am." Kenz said, letting a little of the fear slip into her voice, it was something that Dean had never herd before, and it worried him even more. "Dean I need h-help, somethings happening to m-me, I don't feel good, and I-I can't- Dean I need help." she was almost crying again but this time because she was really starting to feel bad, it was getting harder to breath, and she felt like puking, and her stomach was starting to feel like it was eating itself.

"Okay Kenz listen to me, I need you to turn the GPS on your phone on so I can find you, can you do that for me?" Dean asked, the background noise was gone which meant that he was already outside ready to take off in whatever direction Kenz was.  
There was s few seconds of silence before he herd Kenz's voice, again.

"It's on." she said, Dean could hear the change in her breathing.  
He used his phone to track her, she wasn't far.

"Kenz, I'm on my way, don't move okay?" he said, taking off in a run in the direction his phone said she was.

"I won't. And, Dean, I think you need to call an ambulance for me, I don't feel right." Dean knew it too, he knew his sister was in more trouble then he wanted to think about.

"Okay, but I'm going to call you right back, and you pick up the phone Kenz, okay?" he said in the hopes that he wasn't going to be too late.

"Okay, j-just hurry. Please." the plea was heartbreaking for Deans ears. He hung up, and called 9-1-1 giving them his sisters location, and situation. He tried to call her back but she wasn't picking up, so he started running faster, for fear of the condition he was going to find his sister in.

A few minutes later he turned the corner to where his sister was, she was laying on the ground, and her body convulsing. Dean ran up to her, and dropped to his knees beside her as he watched helplessly as his little sister had a seizure. The sight of his little sister seizing scared the crap out of him, because there was nothing he could do.  
After a minute she finally stopped seizing, and her body was, still but she was unconscious.

"Kenz?" he said pulling her into his lap, and noting her ice cold skin, and wrapping her in his jacket. "Kenz, come on you gotta wake up, you can't leave me again." he was still trying to shake her awake, at some point without noticing he started to cry. He checked for a pulse, and sighed in relief when he found one.  
Sirens filled the air, and as his unconscious sisters pulse started to dim he wasn't sure what would happen next.

* * *

**Okay guys, so not only does Dean not know what happens next but neither do I, on the bright side, I'll have time to work on it this week. I have an idea I just have to put some light to this idea, so I guess we are all waiting for this next chapter!**  
**Leave a review!**  
**XOXOX**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys here is the next chapter! For the first time ever I cannot take full credit for this! this story is co-written by the amazing sweetkiwi604and as soon as you're done reading this you must go read hers if you haven't already! **

**Chapter 6- Dean**

We had been at the hospital for almost fifteen hours and Kenz hadn't woken up yet. The doctor said there was no permanent damage but I was still worried, and waiting very impatiently for her to wake up. I knew her body needed to rest after everything she had been through but I wouldn't be able to relax until I could see that beautiful smile on her face.

Sam had his chair pushed up against the wall so that he could lay his head back and sleep. I knew he was worried about her just as much as I was and wouldn't go back to the room to get a good couple hours of sleep. He hadn't been asleep very long when he started snoring softly.

The doctor came back in with some more test results and we stepped out into the hall to not wake Sam. He said that Kenz had overdosed and went to tell me exactly what she had taken but I put my hand up to stop him. I didn't need to know, I needed for her to be ok. He also informed me that the seizure she had experienced was due to alcohol poisoning and that they were able to pump her stomach to help prevent any further complications.

Sam was still sleeping when I went back in her room but at least he wasn't snoring anymore. I sat back in my seat next to her bed, and took her hand in my own. I was lost in my own thoughts; not realizing that at some point the tears I had been trying to keep at bay had fallen onto my cheeks. It was then that I felt her hand tighten around my own and my heart skipped a beat.

"Dean?" she mumbled almost incoherently as she kept her eyes closed.

"I'm here baby," I whispered sniffling back the tears that had escaped. She tightened her hold on my hand and I knew she was scared even if she would never admit it. "I'm right here baby, I'm not going anywhere," I reassured her and I watched as her grip on my hand let up and her breathing evened out as she fell back to sleep. I shut my eyes and let the event of last night run over and over in my head like a broken record.

_Some hooker, Jazmin, was sitting on my lap, arms wrapped loosely around my neck as we made out. I had finished my first drink of the night, and drink number two had just arrived. We reluctantly separated for a minute so I could consume my drink, when my phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket as I took and sip looking down to see who was calling and I froze. I could feel that something was wrong, we can always feel when something's wrong, I call it 'Winchester Telepathic Communicator'._

_I quickly flipped my phone open, and I put it up to my ear with my hand up to my other one trying to block out the background noise from the bar. Even so I still had to concentrate really hard to hear. Jazmin was still sitting on my lap and sighed loudly showing she was not amused I had answered the phone so I pushed my drink towards her in hopes of keeping her quiet._

_"__Kenz?" I questioned, and tried to hide the worry in my voice._

_"__Come on get off the phone," Jazmin whined, as she started placing kisses along the side of my neck, "Who ever is on the phone can't be more fun than me," she said, this time starting to nibble._

_"__Kenz? You there?" I asked again as I ignored Jazmin. I could hear Kenz breathing on the other end but it was labored, and it sounded like it was taking everything she had to stay conscious._

_"__Dean…" she managed to say and it came out in almost a whimper._

_"__Kenz, what's wrong?" I asked, again this time unable to hide the concern, and worry in my voice._

_"__Come on," Jazmin started whining again wanting me to get off the phone._

_"__I uh…" Kenz answered pausing to sniffle like she had been crying, "I'm drunk Dean, and I uh…I…I did…some stuff." That's when it hit me, the way she had been acting. It wasn't her, not really, it was Susie May Baker and Kenz was her next victim._

_"__Stuff?" I asked hoping she could be a little more specific, "Stuff like drugs? What kind did you do Kenz?" but before Kenz had the chance to answer Jazmin spoke up again._

_"__Who is that your wife?" she asked nastily. _

_"__No," I stated in a forceful tone as I shoved her off my lap and onto the bench we were sitting on, "It's my seventeen year old baby girl, and she's hurt so you can leave now."_

I was yanked back to reality by Sam putting his hand on my shoulder making me jump slightly in my seat, I hadn't even noticed he had woken up or moved.

"Whoa, easy there," Sam said with his hands up, "Just wanted to see if you would like some coffee."

I ran a hand over my face trying to erase the memory that had been playing in my mind, "Yeah, thanks."

A couple of hours later I couldn't take Sam pacing back and forth in the room anymore and I made him go back to the motel. I knew he wanted to do something, anything to help Kenz so I told him to go do some research on this evil bitch and see if he could find out where she was buried. All we had to go on was an old picture of a house but we still had no idea where it was. After some convincing that this was helping, and that I wouldn't leave her side he eventually agreed to go but not before giving her a quick kiss on top of her head, and whispering to her that he would be back.

It wasn't long after Sam had left that she started to stir.

"Hey," I said softly as I rubbed small circles on the back of her hand with my thumb. "Open your eyes now Kenz, it's time to return to the real world, come on baby."

I felt on top of the world when she finally opened her eyes and I had to bite back a couple of tears. "There's those beautiful eyes," I said, as I watched her blink a few times trying to get her eyes to focus.

"Dean?" she asked as she looked around the room taking it all in when the realization hit her, "Hospital," she said trying to make sense of things.

"Yeah," I nodded still keeping a hold on her hand, "Susie's spirit got to you," I explained as another image of her convulsing on the ground flashed through my mind and I slightly shook my head trying to block the tears out, "Anyways, you called me asking for help, and by the time I found you uh…you were lying on the ground unconscious."

"Oh my God," she said, putting her free hand up to her face to cover her eyes, "I went to the bar after I…" she started telling me before she stopped suddenly mid sentence and I could see that she had already said more then she had meant to.

"After you what, Kenz?" I questioned but she wouldn't look directly at me and her eyes scanned the room.

"Where's Sam?" she asked looking back to me, her voice sounding weak and worn out.

"I sent him back to the motel to find out where that bitch was buried." I replied, thinking I probably should call Sam and let him know that she was awake.

"Dean…when can I go home?" she almost pleaded and I knew by 'home' she meant the motel or hell even the backseat of the Impala at this point.

"In the morning," I answered, "You can go home in the morning."

She nodded and just laid there for nearly an hour before she broke the silence, "Dean."

"Mmm?"

She looked down at the tile flooring like she was unsure if she really wanted to say something or not, "When I was little and I was hurt or sick or something, Adam would lay with me."

I could see a small smile tugging at the corner of her mouth and it reminded me so much of Sam when he was younger. I leaned forward in my chair so that I could be eye level with her.

"Would you like me to lay with you?"

She nodded her head sleepily, and even though she was awake right now she looked like the little twelve year old girl that would sleep in the backseat of the Impala. I carefully laid down next to her very aware of the wires still connected to her chest and the IV that was stuck in her hand to make sure I didn't disturb any of them. She moved slightly so that her shoulder was resting on my stomach and her head was right under my chin. I kissed the top of her head before resting my chin there silently vowing that no one would ever take her away from me. She reached for my hand again and held it until she fell asleep.

At some point I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was waking up by the sunlight streaming through the thin blinds in the room. That's when I noticed that Sam had come back at some point and was asleep in the chair he had put against the wall to sleep in the previous day. I felt a slight pang of guilt that I had fallen asleep before I had a chance to call and tell him Kenz had woken up but as long as she was ok I didn't think he would be too upset. I looked down and Kenz was still snuggled up to me, holding my hand as if her life depended on it. She woke up long enough to ask what time it was and when I told her it was only 6 A.M. she grunted in response before putting her head back on my chest and drifting back to sleep. I rested my chin back on the top of her head was asleep within minutes.

When I woke up Kenz was already sitting up in bed talking to Sam. She turned and smiled when she noticed that I had woken up.

"Morning sleepy head," she smiled.

I just stared at her, she was smiling. The one thing I had been waiting the past thirty six hours to see. It was a little hard to believe that after everything that has happened in the past week she could smile and it be real.

"I'm not the one who slept for a day and a half," I smirked and watched as her smile faltered a little but she managed to keep it in place.

"So, can we go now?" she asked hopefully. I could tell she was dying to get out of this place like true Winchester fashion she never liked hospitals, especially when it was her being treated in one.

After Sam took care of all the paper work we were able to check her out. Kenz fell asleep on the drive back to the motel and I carried her in not wanting to wake her. She needed rest and I would be making damn sure she got it as I gently laid her on one of the beds. Watching her lay there made me realize how small and vulnerable she really was. The anger was building inside me and I wanted nothing more than to kill the evil son of a bitch that did this to her. I turned to see Sam standing there watching her as well and I knew that he felt the same way, nothing would get in the way of what we had to do for our little Kenz.

"We have work to do."

**As always review my beauties!**

**XOXOX**


	7. Chapter 7

**Again this was worked on with the amazing sweetkiwi604!**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing but Kenzie!**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Fire on My Mind**

**Kenz's P.O.V.**

I was sitting across from Adam at the dinner table in my old house, mom was sitting at one end and dad on the other and they were all smiling at each other until the noticed me sitting at the table with them. The look of disgust that came across their faces when they looked at me was like a knife through my heart.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked, angrily.

"You're the reason we're dead kitten," Dad said, glaring at me. I started to cry before my mother even had the chance to open her mouth.

"You killed us all, sure you weren't the one that pulled the plug on us but you're the reason me and your brother are dead, so why not sweeten the deal and say it's your fault that your dad is dead too."

My family stood up and my parents walked over to where Adam was.

"Every thing's your fault kitten," Dad said, as I watched them get torn to shreds by an invisible force. I tried to move from my chair to try to help them in anyway I could but I couldn't get out of my chair. I had to sit and watch them die before they burst into flames. The fire engulfed the whole dining room and the flames danced around my skin.

I shot up in bed and realized I had been crying before I even woke up. I could still feel the flames against my body, I could still smell the burning flesh and I could still hear their screams. It was all so vivid it took me a minute before I realized it was all a dream but that didn't stop the tears from falling. The motel room was empty and for once I was happy to have a few minutes to myself. It took me about ten minutes to get ahold of myself because my dream kept replaying in my head on a loop like a broken record. I finally leaned over and turned on the light worsening the pounding in my head but that's when I saw the note my brothers had left me.

_Kenz_

_Went to burn the son of a bitch that did this too you._

_Don't leave the motel room!_

_Stay safe, we should be back soon_

I got out of bed to sift through my bag for some much needed ibuprofen and took a bottle of water out of the mini fridge. I threw a few pills into my mouth not counting how many and washed them down with the water. I didn't care how many to be honest I just needed the pounding in my head to go away. I tried to push the dream out of my head but it was all just too real and it wouldn't leave me alone. I ended up crawling back in bed, curled myself into a ball and let the tears come like I never had before. I cried for Adam, for my mom, for my dad, hell I even cried for Nate and everyone else that was dead to me. Then I started crying for fear of someday I would lose Dean and Sam too and would be left all alone in this world. I cried until I thought I had cried myself dry but I was wrong I somehow found more tears and cried those too. I curled into myself even tighter and cried even harder, years of unshed tears from so many different tragedies were coming out of me like a waterfall and the pain in my heart was almost unbearable.

I hadn't even heard the door open or anyone walk in the room until I was being picked up and pulled onto someone's lap. I didn't need to look to know it was Sam holding me trying to comfort me, he was holding me so tight in his arms and I just continued to sob uncontrollably.

"Please don't ever leave me Sammy, please Sam, don't leave me, everyone always leaves, don't leave me like Adam and mommy did, please," I cried hysterically into his shoulder. Sam didn't say anything he just held me tighter and rubbed soothing circles on my back trying to calm me down. I knew I must have looked pathetic, here I was seventeen years old sitting on my brother's lap and crying my eyes out but I was past caring.

**Sam's P.O.V.**

"Go on in, man I'm going to go fill her up so we don't have to stop in the morning," Dean said, as I got out of the Impala. I wasn't sure if Kenzie would still be asleep, so I tried to unlock and open the door as quietly as I could. I was surprised when I had walked in and saw her curled into a tight ball on the bed crying. I had never seen her cry before so I knew she must really be hurting, all I could think was hold her. I walked over to the bed, scooped her up in my arms and sat her on my lap. She instantly grabbed onto the collar of my shirt and I held onto her like as if her life depended on it.

"Please don't ever leave me Sammy, please Sam, don't leave me, everyone always leaves, don't leave me like Adam and mommy did, please," she cried, into my shoulder. I didn't know what to say, boy did this kid know how to break your, so I just held her tighter and rubbed her back in a silent way of telling her I wasn't going anywhere. After awhile she stopped crying and her breathing evened out it wasn't until I looked down that I realized she had fallen asleep in my arms.

Before I had a chance to lay her back in the bed Dean walked through the door, Kenz stirred a little at the sound of the door shutting but she just tightened her grip on my collar and snuggled into me a little more, if that was even possible.

"What happened?" Dean asked, as he placed a case of beer of beer on the table, worry clear in his voice.

"I don't know, when I walked in she was curled up and hysterically crying," I replied, honestly as Dean pulled a beer out and was about to pop the top but paused and looked at me.

"Kenz, was crying?" he asked, the worry never leaving his voice as he set the beer back down on the table before walking over and running a hand through her hair, "Did she say anything to you?"

"Uh, yeah actually, she's terrified we're going leave like Adam and her mom did," I answered, and subconsciously held her a little tighter. She had never been scared of losing us before, or at least she's never voiced it.

"Think it was a nightmare?" Dean questioned, I looked down at Kenz and knew he was probably right, that or she was still freaking out about being effected by the ghost that nearly got her killed her a few days ago.

"Yeah, probably," I nodded.

I was getting tired of watching her sleep, I just wanted my strong sarcastic little sister back but she wasn't sleeping that much after Cas paid us a visit and brought her back. Come to think of it she hadn't gotten much sleep before that either so I was ready to let her sleep for as long as she needed.

I carefully stood with her in my arms so Dean could pull the covers on the bed back. I laid Kenz down gently so I wouldn't wake her and covered her up with the blankets. I went and took a quick shower before lying down next to her in case she needed me again. She had started mumbling something in her sleep but I couldn't make out the words, I just put my arm around her hoping to calm her down. I didn't go to sleep I just laid there holding her and before long she stopped mumbling and I knew that she has stopped dreaming. Dean had fallen asleep on the other bed but not before watching her for a couple of hours, he was still facing our bed as if he was afraid of missing something.

**Dean's P.O.V.**

While I was as the gas station I picked up a case of beer while I waited for the Impala to fill up. I considered going out to a bar that was just around the corner from the motel we were staying at but I decided against it because I wanted to make sure Kenz was okay. When I pulled up to the motel a few minutes later I opened the door and saw that Kenz was curled up on Sam's lap she was asleep but it was clear that she had been crying. When I shut the door she snuggled closer to him gripping his shirt in one of her hands.

"What happened?" I , as I set the beer down on the table.

"I don't know, when I walked in she was curled up and hysterically crying," Sam , softly so he wouldn't wake her.

"Kenz, was crying?" I asked, in disbelief as I set the beer back down on the table before walking over and running a hand through her hair, "Did she say anything to you?"

"Uh, yeah actually, she's terrified we're going leave like Adam and her mom did," Sam replied, and as much as I wanted to take her in my own arms and tell her everything was going to be alright I stayed back giving Sam his moment with her, one I already got when she was in the hospital.

"Think it was a nightmare?" I questioned, trying to figure out where all of that had come from.

"Yeah, probably," he nodded.

I helped him get her into bed before he went to take a shower. I sat down on the bed next to her and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"You never have to worry about us leaving you," I whispered, even though I knew she couldn't hear me.

When Sam came back out he laid down with her and I popped open a beer moving over to my own bed. I laid there and watched as Sam put his arm around her, I knew she was in good hands but I stayed facing them just in case either of them needed me. I laid there for what seemed like hours I couldn't sleep, not yet anyways. Kenz's eighteenth birthday was coming up and I knew that it was going to be a hard day for her, the she would do just about anything to get out of being heaven's bitch but knowing from experience there was no way she was getting out of this one. I wanted Cas to tell me what the hell heaven had planned for her but I knew he wasn't lying when he said they wouldn't tell him. I wasn't to know if whatever it was that they had planned for her if she was going to live through it because if she wasn't I had some major angel ass to kick, including Cas'.

But all any of us could do was sit back and wait to see what was going to happen to us, and more importantly what was going to happen to Kenz.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Make sure to check out my other stories! Please review!**

**XOXOX**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I only own Kenz!**

**This was edited by sweetkiwi064!**

**WARNING! Do NOT abuse caffeine like this! You well end up with heart problems (This is coming from someone who this has happened to) trust me it's not fun! DON'T DO IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 8- To Nightmare or To Premonition…That is the Question.**

**Dean's P.O.V.**

**Two Months Later**

It had been nearly a month since Kenz turned eighteen and so far the only thing that had changed was the reoccurring nightmares she had of her family and our dad dying. I don't know how she did it, watching everyone die over and over, nightmare after nightmare. She doesn't have that spark in her eyes anymore or the spring in her step like she did two months ago. Sometimes Sam and I look over to see her totally spaced out like nothing is going on around her. She had only one outburst after not sleeping for four days and the dreams were getting to her.

**Two Days Ago**

Kenz hadn't slept in four days, unless you count the ten to fifteen minute blocks of time when her body would give in to the exhaustion only to be woken up from the nightmares. She had been drinking nothing but Monster energy drinks and popping caffeine pills every couple of hours just so she could stay awake. I knew it wasn't good for her, I knew that by now her heart must have felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. I wanted to tell her to stop, if not only so I could stop worrying that she would have a heart attack, but I couldn't even imagine how bad it hurt to watch the people you love die every time you shut your eyes for five freaking minutes. The only thing I could compare it to was the images I had replaying in my mind after I got pulled out of hell and it killed me to not know how to help her through this.

At about hour fifty she started getting paranoid and anxious. She wouldn't get out of the middle of the bed for hours; she would just sit there with her knees pulled up to her chest with her eyes sweeping the room every few minutes. She refused to eat; she refused to talk to either of us even though we tried many times. She finally broke when she had to use the restroom but even then she had Sam carry her and stay with her in the bathroom only making him turn around to face the door. The paranoia probably wouldn't have been so bad if she wasn't a hunter and didn't know what all was out there but she had Winchester blood in her and that automatically branded her with a tortured life.

By hour sixty she started to hallucinate, and not little things either, it was more like her nightmares had come to life and instead of them burning in her sleep they were right in front of her. It was driving her crazy, it was driving us crazy. There wasn't anything either one of us could do except comfort her when she started tripping really bad. Most of the time Sam and I just sat there watching unsure of how to help her realize there was no one in the room but the three of us and that no matter what her mind was tricking her into seeing she was safe. By the time we reached seventy hours she was full on freaking out. One minute she was just sitting there in the middle of the bed and then the next minute she was screaming about something trying to hurt her. She didn't say what it was but she was so terrified that she actually scurried off the bed and curled herself into a ball in the corner. I instantly got up from the chair I had been sitting in and tried to reassure her that everything was alright but as I walked around the end of the bed I saw her rocking herself back and forth, trembling with fear and mumbling something unintelligible. We tried to calm her down but it seemed the closer that either of us got the more harm it was doing and eventually we just left her alone. After about two hours the mumbling stopped and she just watched, wide eyed and paled faced as if something was being ripped apart right in front of her.

**Present**

"Cas!" I called out impatiently as I paced the sidewalk outside of our motel room. The only luck we did have was that we were some of the only people staying there that night and didn't have to worry about someone complaining to management about Kenz's outbursts. "Cas, come on! Get your feathery butt down here!"

As soon as I had finished speaking I heard the rustling of feathers and then he was there, disheveled trench coat and all.

"You called," he said in that annoying monotone voice before peeking behind me at the closed motel room door. "She's having a nightmare." He stated and looked at me like he was doing some great service by informing me about something I already knew.

"Yeah the dreams of people dying, when are they going to turn into premonitions? Because I don't know how much more of this Kenz can take before she completely breaks. She hasn't slept in days Cas, help us out here," I almost pleaded with him, at this point I was almost tempted to drug her just so she could get a few hours of uninterrupted sleep. He looked at me and slightly turned his head to the side as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"The dreams haven't moved on to premonitions yet?" he questioned, confused.

"No, they haven't and the dreams are just getting worse and worse."

"They were supposed to have moved on a few days after her birthday," he said, before pausing to think for a moment, "Has she faced her nightmares yet?" he asked, and I just gave him a look to continue, "For her to move onto premonitions she has to face whatever it is that's her nightmares are about."

"What the hell are you talking about Cas?" I said tiredly. Sam and I had been taking turns staying up with Kenz to make sure she was okay and didn't have another outburst, so I was on edge and not in the mood for his puzzles and mind games. I wanted; no I needed answers, answers that were going to be useful.

"If she stands up to her fears, the nightmares will be over and the premonitions will start," I couldn't help but stare at him. I knew what her nightmares were and that it would be the hardest thing she would ever have to do; this was something I wouldn't have wished on my worst enemy. I honestly didn't know if she would be able to handle it, I wasn't sure if I would be able to tell her to do it. "If she doesn't face them then they will become worse and harder to face and she will start having them while she is awake."

"She already is," I said, swallowing the small lump that had started to grow in my throat. I should have called him days ago maybe we could have done something different.

"Then you need to hurry," he stated, and started to walk away.

"Hey Cas?" I called out hoping to stop him before he disappeared and left me standing there in the motel parking lot talking to myself. He turned to look at me and I could see he already knew what I was going to say but instead of just answering me he waited to hear the words, "When this is all over, when she's done being heaven's bitch, will she uh, I mean…what I'm trying to say is…" I couldn't get the words to form; I couldn't get the idea to form because the thought of living in a world where Kenz didn't exist wasn't an option, not now, not ever.

"That is up to her and how ready she is for this."

* * *

"What do you mean I have to face the nightmares?!" Kenz practically screamed at me, she was working on nearly eighty hours without sleep and I knew that she was already over the edge with the insomnia.

"Cas said the only way to make the nightmares stop is that you have to face them," I explained again even though I had already told her everything Cas had said. I didn't know if she really did need me to repeat it of if she was getting ready to blow up at me.

"I know what he said! I just can't believe that he said it and that he means it! That feathery good for nothing…" she trailed off clearly agitated by the whole thing. She was so upset about everything going on but so exhausted that when she tried to raise her voice it just came out squeaky and a bit strangled sounding, under different circumstances I wouldn't have had a second thought about making fun of her. She looked from me to Sam and back to me with tired eyes, that at the moment didn't look like the belonged to an eighteen year old but rather someone on their death bed, almost begging one of us to tell her that it was just a big joke, that there was just some miracle pill she could take and it would all be over with but when neither of us said anything she said, "I have to do it don't I."

It wasn't a question it was a statement, a realization really that she had made but I answered her anyways, "Yeah, you do. I'm sorry kiddo." I sat there and watched as her bloodshot eyes welled up with tears, "We will be right here with you," I promised motioning to me and Sam, "We won't go to sleep until you wake up, okay?"

"You guys aren't going to leave right? When I fall asleep you'll stay here?" she asked with so much desperation that it hurt to hear.

"Yeah Kenzie, we aren't going anywhere," Sam reassured and she nodded her head.

"Okay, I'll do it."

* * *

**I** **am sorry for the wait! I have been working all weekend and I started my semester today so it has been a crazy last few days! Well I hope you enjoyed this! leave a review and let me know what you thing! also if you have any ideas I'm all ears!**

**XOXOX**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys sorry it took so long. I've been out of town with no sevice and one of my friends was killed in an accident on valentines day so its been a busy few days. Tons of thanks to sweetkiwi604 love that girl! For a disclaimer look at other chapters.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 - What Are You Really Afraid Of?**

**Kenz's Point of View**

I couldn't believe what they were telling me, what they wanted me to do; it was like going in one ear and right out the other. The idea of it all scared the crap out of me, I must have heard them wrong, this had to be some sick joke so I asked again this time nearly screaming it, "What the hell do you mean I have to face the nightmares?!"

"Cas said the only way to make the nightmares stop is that you have to face them," Dean explained for like the third time since he had come back in the room. I almost hoped that I had misheard him, that somehow maybe he would change his answer, that it would finally be something I could handle but the answer never changed nor did the sympathetic looks I was getting from both brothers. I didn't want their sympathy I wanted this literal nightmare I was living in to go away.

"I know what he said! I just can't believe that he said it and that he means it! That feathery good for nothing…" I trailed off silently cursing Castiel as if he was personally responsible for all of this. I was so exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep, sleep for days if it was possible, looking between Sam and Dean I knew there was no other way and this time they weren't going to be able to fix it for me, "I have to do it don't I."

"Yeah, you do. I'm sorry kiddo, we will be right here with you," he promised and he continued to say something else but I couldn't process what he was saying all I knew was that I was going to have to face my dead parents and my dead brother.

"You guys aren't going to leave right? When I fall asleep you'll stay here?" I asked almost pleading with them.

"Yeah, Kenzie, we aren't going anywhere," Sammy tried to smile and I nodded. I was terrified of this but I also knew that it was the only way that they would stop.

"Okay, I'll do it."

Trying to fall asleep with my two very large brothers watching me like hawks wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. It didn't matter that I hadn't slept in days, it didn't matter that they were doing it for my own good, having their eyes on me was creeping me out. But after what felt like a million years of staring at the back of my eyelids, which in reality was probably only a few minutes, I had fallen asleep.

I dreamt of my thirteenth birthday when Dad took me to the park to have a picnic with Adam and mom. My mom's sister, Linda, was in town and was going to meet us there. When we got there Adam, Mom and Aunt Linda were all lined up waiting. As we got closer Dad walked over and joined them so they all stood facing me. The four people I loved most in the world, besides Sam and Dean, were right in front of me and I felt like I was on trial.

"Mackenzie," my father said in a very disappointed voice as he shook his head from side to side, "You had one job, one responsibility was to protect us, but you couldn't even do that, you failed."

"And now we are all dead because of it," my aunt sneered. I knew I was supposed to stand up to them, it was the only way I would get rid of these nightmares but I felt what they were saying was the truth.

"I taught you how to protect us," Dad continued stepping out of line and towards me "but you didn't, now did you?"

"We're all dead because of you," Adam said but unlike the rest of my family he actually looked sad, not angry or hurt or disappointed, just sad. It broke my heart to see him looking at me like that and to hear the words coming out of his mouth.

I covered my ears and started to back away but they started walking forward screaming at me, screaming words of hate and disappointment. Somehow I ended up balled up on the ground and they were all hovering over me. I couldn't hear them through my crying and I was glad about this because the looks they had on their faces was enough to know I didn't need to hear them to know what they were yelling. The only one who wasn't yelling however was Adam, in fact he hadn't moved from where they had stood in line. When he looked at me I could see that he didn't blame me like the rest of my family did, and that's when I remembered what I had to do.

"Enough!" I whispered, "It's not my fault."

But they didn't stop they seemed not have even heard me.

"Stop, stop it!" I yelled as I stood up and my family stood back in shock. I glanced over to Adam who had a faint smile on his lips, "It's not my fault!" I practically screamed at him with tears streaming down my cheeks, "Dad should have taught you how to protect yourself from the supernatural like he taught me."

For the first time he took a few steps towards me, "I don't blame you, you're right he should have," he put his hand to my cheek and I closed my eyes, "I love you," he whispered and then his hand was gone and when I opened my eyes so was he. One down, three to go I thought to myself as I turned to my mother next.

"I'm sorry you're dead, believe me I am, but I had nothing to do with it if you want someone to blame, blame my father, he's the one that put you in danger in the first place. He knew all about the supernatural world and kept you in the dark about it," I cried. She wiped some of the tears away before kissing me on the forehead and then disappearing. I then turned to my dad feeling stronger as I confronted each of them, "Dad, you died to save Dean, and I couldn't thank you more for that, but it was your choice. Not mine, and not Dean's." I tried to keep my voice steady but there was no use and it broke, he walked over and put his arm around me.

"Kenz, my little kitten, I never blamed anyone but myself for my death," he kissed me on the top of my head and pulled me into a fierce hug before letting me go and stepping away, he disappeared and I couldn't help but wish he had held me a little longer.

My aunt was the last one there.

"Your death was my fault," I stated looking at her apologetically but instead of answering she just moved so that she was standing right in front of me. She took both my hands in hers and touching her just made me cry a little harder, "I was there and I was supposed to protect you, I knew what it was but I couldn't stop it soon enough, I'm so sorry," I squeezed my eyes shut and cried even harder.

"I don't blame you," she said as she let go of one of my hands and used it to pull my chin up so that I was looking at her, "I don't blame you and I never have, these things happen. It was just my time hun. Could you have stopped it? Yes, but it wasn't meant to be," she hugged me then backed away, "none of our deaths were your fault and none of us are the one you need to face."

"What are you talking about?" I asked wiping my tears away; I was totally lost at what she was trying to tell me.

"Kenz, we aren't the one's your so afraid of," she explained moving to the side so that I could see someone standing behind her. "It's you hun, you have to face yourself."

There I stood staring at myself, the other me stared walking towards me and my aunt waved goodbye as she disappeared.

"You're not scared of them, not really, you're afraid of yourself," I was shocked and couldn't move or say anything, "You think everyone around you dies because of you and you're scared that someday you're going to get Sam and Dean killed. And even though it hasn't happened yet you still blame yourself for it. I know this because I am you, I know every feeling or thought you, or I should say we, have ever had," the other me was right in front of me now standing right where my aunt had been just moments before, "You're so terrified of losing them it's all you can think about, every time you guys go on a hunt you get distracted because you're scared that this will be the hunt that finally kills them, that this is the time you mess up and they die because of it. Come on, tell me I'm wrong."

"You are wrong," I yelled but the second the words left my mouth I was suddenly standing in a circle of fire.

"Don't lie to me! Don't lie to yourself!" the other me screamed and the wall of fire grew to about three feet over my head.

"Okay you're right!" I shouted over the noise the flames were making and the fire settled down so that it was only a few feet tall. "I am afraid that Sam and Dean will die because of me. I'm afraid that everyone I love or ever have loved will die because of me. I'm scared that Sam and Dean will draw the short straw and die on a hunt because I can't protect them! I'm scared they are going to leave me all alone in this world!" I screamed and the other me just smiled.

"Congratulations, you have faced your biggest fear, you," she smiled then disappeared.

I stood there for a minute trying to take in the fact that this was finally over before I realized that I wasn't standing there alone anymore and I turned to find Cas standing behind me.

"You faced your fear and just in time too," he stated as he turned away from me and disappeared.

"Just in time for what?!" I yelled to where he was standing a couple of seconds before, "You know answers would be nice once in awhile!"

Right then the dream shifted and instantly I knew that I was having my first premonition.

It was a dark room and it took me a few seconds to realize it was a bedroom. There were two people in the bed, they were moving around and it looked as if they were about to start having sex. They boy sat up and started taking off his shirt, just then the girl in the bed reached right through the boys chest, he looked up at me with wide, pain filled eyes as she ripped out his heart and he toppled to the ground. I was too shocked to move, I couldn't move as the Lamia the boy was just on top of sucked the blood from his heart.

"Nate," I gasped.

* * *

**If you all could pry for my friends family that would be great but mostly her year old son that will have to grow up without a mom. Thanks please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody! *waves enthusiastically* Did you miss me? Yeah sorry I'll go ahead and say it because I know that some of you haven't read my other stories so you don't really know. My awesome friend sweetkiwi604 and I agreed that I should take a break after my friends death because I was going crazy and could barely even function correctly.**

**I JUST WANT TO SAY THANKS! To everyone who has sent their love and prayers for me and my friends family! They were much appreciated! I also wanted to say thanks to those of you who suggested some AMAZING sisfics! I have been so busy with life that it's nice to be able to read other peoples stories! PLEASE KEEP SENDING ME STORIES TO READ!**

**Alright I hope you like it! Credit goes to sweetkiwi604 for helping me out with this!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Monster Bitch Next Door**

"You mean that you've had a boyfriend for the past two years and you never bothered to even tell us?" Dean practically yelled, over the roar of the engine as we flew down the highway and I could see his knuckles getting white from how tightly he was gripping the steering wheel.

"Not right now, Dean!" I yelled back. I hadn't slept much since I had the vision, premonition or whatever you want to call it. I was fighting to stay awake and not in the mood for the third degree.

"No! Right now! We are doing this now!" he yelled back furious.

"DEAN! I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN DAYS! I am going the hell to sleep. Sam, wake me when we get there," I said before lying down in the back and closing my eyes. It was going to be about a sixteen hour drive, even with Dean driving like a maniac, from Maryland to Missouri and knew we would finish hashing it out when I woke up. Little did I know that I was going to sleep the whole time and I woke up to Dean slamming the driver side door closed. I couldn't help but roll my eyes, guess he hadn't calmed down yet. When I looked out the window I saw that we were parked at a motel.

"Dean," I called after him stopping him in his tracks, "what the hell are you doing?" I questioned and he looked at me like I was losing it or something.

"I'm getting a room Kenz, so that ya know, we can sleep," he said as if it was the most obvious answer and I was some kind of idiot for even asking such a question.

"Dean, when my Aunt died she left me her house," I stated plainly and saw the lights switch on in his brain as he caught on to what I was saying.

"You have a house?" he asked coming closer to me. My Aunt Linda never married and never had any children of her own so after mom and Adam passed we were each others only family.

"Yes Dean, I'm telling you that I have a house. So, can we please get in the car and go?"

He nodded his head once, walked back over to the Impala and got in. looking back in the rearview mirror at me he asked, "So, were to?"

"Where we going?" Sam asked waking up in the front seat and noticing we were in a small neighborhood.

"We're going to Kenz's house," Dean replied and headed in the direction I pointed him in.

Ten minutes later we were pulling into the driveway of my house and it was exactly how I remembered it. It wasn't much, a small white house with a white picket fence, but it was home. The house looked sad however, like it was from a different lifetime and I suppose it was. When the headlights passed over the yard I saw that the grass was over grown and the house needed to be power washed but other than that it was all the same.

I walked around to the trunk and started digging through my duffel, after a couple of minutes of searching I finally found a small wooden box that I kept really special things in, or at least special to me. I opened it and on top of everything was my key; I pulled it out and started for the front door with the boys right behind me.

I unlocked the door and flung it open. Before I left I had cleaned the place spotless and threw out all the food assuming I wouldn't ever be back. I constantly got calls asking if I wanted to sell but technically I couldn't do anything with it until I was twenty-one so I always just told them that I wasn't going to sell and to be honest even then I don't know if would ever be able to get rid of this part of my life. The guys walked in but I stayed glued to my place, I turned and looked at the over grown grass and frowned. It was sad to see that I had really neglected the house and that it looked abandoned, I mean it was really freaking depressing seeing my old life like this. But I had done just that I had abandoned it just like any other form of normality that I had.

"Hey, Kenz? You coming in or what?" Sam questioned watching me carefully as I took everything in.

They were still standing in the doorway and I realized that they had been watching me the whole time without me even knowing it. I nodded once and walked into the house. Everything was the way that I had left it, it even smelled the same. I set my duffel down by the stairs and started walking around and getting the feel of the house again. Boy I missed this place.

I walked into the kitchen and tried the lights, I don't know how because I'm pretty sure you have to pay for electricity but they came on, I smiled and turned around to look at my brothers.

"The powers still on," I said shocked voice.

I left the kitchen and pushed myself past my two brothers that were practically blocking the doorway. I grabbed my duffel and took the stairs two at a time wanting to waste no time to see the rest of the house. I heard the boys talking to each other downstairs and called for them to come up.

When they got to the top of the stairs I was at the end of the hall where my room was, on the other side, right across from my room, was the guest room. I opened the guest room door and motioned for them to go in. I walked to the linen closet and pulled out two sets of sheets and handed a set to each of them before turning and opening my bedroom door.

"Hey, Kenz," Dean called after me making me turn back around before I even had the chance to see if my lights would come on, "What's that room?" he asked nodding towards the other end of the hall.

"Oh, that is…was…Aunt Linda's room but It's off limits to you two bozos," I said before closing my door needing some alone time in my bedroom. I hadn't been there since Aunt Linda's funeral and as soon as I was packed I left with my brothers that day wanting to get as far away from all this as fast as possible.

My lights did work, they lit up my room and I could see everything. It had been so long that I almost forgot what it looked like in here. But I knew that everything was the same, my homework was even still sitting on the desk, covered in dust. EVERYTHING was covered in dust. This was all just too depressing and I hated it, loved being back and all the happy memories that came along with it but hated the reason why I was back and the way everything looked was as if it hadn't been taken care of in ages because let's face it. . . it really hadn't been. I felt like a horrible niece after everything she had done for me I just let Aunt Linda's most prized possessions and all her other belongings get turned to shit by the dust from the years they had just been sitting there.

I walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, it was weird in a way it was like I had never left but the air around me was different like the house knew I left and it was angry at me, not that I could blame it. I looked around my white room and I mean everything was white. My walls, my sheets, even the carpet was white, although with all the dust that was no lying around it was more of a gray room now. I had made up for the blinding white of the room by having black sheets that were currently folded in the closet like they had been for the past nearly three years and black curtains so that the sunlight couldn't break through, something I wish every motel invested in. My desk, which was right across from my bed, was a dark brown and so were my bed frame and my dresser, which still had most of my clothes in them.

This was all just too weird for me. I opened my door and crept down the hall not wanting my brothers to see any disappointment in my eyes and went into my Aunt's room. I had prepared her room before I left too but I left all her stuff where it was. Her bed was still made but I had laid a sheet over it before I left to protect her fluffy rose comforter from dust. I pulled the sheet off of her bed and just looked at it; it was just how I remembered it. So many shades of reds and pinks, the color of one rose melting into the one next to it, it was absolutely lovely and had Aunt Linda written all over it. The whole house was lovely and it just reminded me of just how sweet and kind hearted my Aunt Linda had been to me. She was like a second mother to me, even before everything happened and my life got turned upside down, we had an unbreakable bond. I spent many summers here so this was always my room while my brother spent summers at baseball camp.

Aunt Linda was the kind of person that when she would talk to you she made you feel like the most important person in the world, like the spotlight was on you, and it was an incredible feeling. On the inside the house looked like it could have belonged on the shore line somewhere but it always shocked me when I would walk outside and there was no beach. She had seashell collections displayed in her room along with little sea creature trinkets from any vacation she went on. She was obsessed with beaches and oceans and pretty much anything that had to do with water. I missed her; I missed her so much it physically hurt.

I threw the sheet I was still holding onto the floor and crawled into Aunt Linda's big fluffy bed. When my mom and brother first died I had slept in her bed every night for the first two months until I could handle being on my own. I dug my face into her pillows and inhaled deeply, they still smelled like her, like seawater and coconuts. Being able to smell her brought tears to my eyes that for the first time I let fall freely.

I must have fallen asleep as some point because I woke up to the bedroom door creaking open. I fell asleep without even bothering to change out of my clothes but I didn't care, I had just spent the whole night as close to my Aunt as I would ever be with her and I slept better than I had in a long time.

"Oh, hey, there you are. We were looking for you and when I saw your bed hadn't been slept in I thought maybe you'd be in here," Dean said poking his head in but crossing the threshold.

I knew the boys, especially Dean, must have felt out of place here but I loved being back here and I loved that they were here with me. I remembered that I had told them that this room was off limits so I patted the spot on the bed next to me, silently telling him it was okay to come into the room. He crossed the room and lay next to me, wrapping me in his arm.

"Where's Sam?" I asked as we leaned back against the headboard. The smell of my Aunt was still over powering and now it was mixed with the smell of Dean. It was strange the smell of the ocean and coconuts being mixed with his cologne and motor oil but it was comforting. It was the smell of being protected by my oldest brother, Dean and the warm home feeling from Aunt Linda.

"He went to go get breakfast," he answered and I nodded my head against his shoulder so he knew I had heard him. "So where does this Nate kid live?" He questioned and I had to think for a minute, after all it had been nearly three years. "Oh, yeah, and you're going to tell me everything. Starting with why you never told us about him," he continued but I simply snuggled into him and the bed even further before I started in on a story I dreaded even thinking about.

"We started dating freshman year, which is when he moved here, he was from Tennessee. He was the kind of freshman that even sophomores wanted. I was a hot freshman, okay the hottest freshman, so he asked me to homecoming and because I had no one else to go with I accepted. When I left with you guys I didn't know when I was going to be back so I didn't break up with him and we stayed in contact the whole time. I called him whenever I could without being interrupted," I took a deep breath realizing I had said all of that without remembering to breathe, "Last time I called him he was at a party," I paused not wanting to say the next part out loud and Dean gave me a questioning look, "with another girl," I saw realization click in Dean's brain and I continued before he could say anything, "So I broke up with him. Besides I knew, and always have known, that I was never going to come back, not really. And, if it wasn't for the Lamia I wouldn't be here now."

"Ah, well, obviously this guy is a total dick for not waiting for you," Dean said trying to lighten the mood as he gave my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "You're better off without him, and you have me and Sam now. You don't need some guy to make you happy."

"You know when you give me these talks you make me feel like a five year old," I told him but I couldn't help but smile. He ruffled my hair playfully as we heard Sam come through the front door.

"Food!" Dean and I shouted at the same time and made a mad dash for the kitchen, nearly tumbling down the stairs because he tried to pass me and I wouldn't let him. We nearly knocked down a framed picture on the way down but Dean saved it and put it back before chasing me into the kitchen where he tackled me to hardwood floor and tickled me for beating him. Did I mention I hadn't gone pee yet? Yeah I had to pee. BAD.

"Dean! Stop I have to pee!" I screamed trying to wiggle out of his grasp, but do you think he let up? No he didn't instead he called over to Sam who came and joined him. "I'm going to pee on you if you don't stop!" I threatened. This time they both stopped and I shot up and ran to the bathroom just around the corner nearly not making it.

"You guys are jerks!" I yelled to them as I peed. When I came out I was hit by the smell of burning eggs and that's when I saw the smoke wafting out of the kitchen when I walked down the hall. I ran into the kitchen to see Dean getting ready to throw the frying pan that had caught fire out of the window. "No!" I yelled, "Dean, throw it in the sink!"

He obeyed, thank God, as I ran over and turned on the water successfully putting out the fire.

"Why, exactly, can't I throw the frying pan out the window?" he asked, shutting off the water and turning to look at me.

"Because, you idiot, oxygen feeds fire. You would have just made it bigger."

"Oh…right, I knew that," he said, looking like a little kid who had just been scolded before adding, "I was just testing you."

"Sure you were," I rolled my eyes, "Where did Sam go?"

But before Dean answered I heard the lawnmower start up, looking outside I saw Sam mowing the lawn, and for the third time already that day, I smiled. There he was walking back and forth and to anyone else they wouldn't see it, the joy in his eyes, that doing something as simple as mowing the lawn was the normal he had always wanted.

"We saw the look on your face when you saw the overgrown grass and Sam decided he wanted to mow it for you, as like, a late birthday present," Dean smiled, "So, we were talking about it and we decided that if we don't have any immediate jobs come up then we're going to chill out here for a while."

"Really?" I asked unable to contain the excitement in my voice, "We can stay?"

"Yeah, so long as we don't get another job and we can come back here anytime we have a few days off."

"Are you doing this for me or because you don't have to pay to stay here?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, not that it really mattered, we were staying and I couldn't have been happier.

"A little bit of both," He shrugged, "I like it here and so does Sam." He looked around the kitchen, "Alright, so I think that you should make breakfast today."

"How about we open a couple windows first, ya know, let the place air out," I suggested, so Dean and I walked around the kitchen opening the windows and I turned on the ceiling fan to get the air moving. I started making waffles since tweedledee, or I suppose in this case he would be tweedledumb, burned all the eggs

"Alright so where does this Nate kid live?" Dean asked, as I set a plate of waffles in front of him.

"Down the road but that doesn't matter, it's not going to happen at his house it's going to happen at a party," I answered walking over to one of the open windows and yelling out of it, "Sam! Breakfast is ready!"

I walked back to the waffle maker and poured in more batter careful not to spill any. By the time Sam came into the house Dean had already swallowed the whole plate of waffles I had just set in front of him, I swear the way he eats you would think we starve him. I handed Sam a plate and made a couple more setting one in front of Dean and the other at a place for myself.

"Alright, so if this isn't going to happen at his house then whose house is it going to happen at?" Dean asked through a mouthful of waffles.

"It's going to happen at Michelle's house, she throws a part almost every weekend and people always go because there is nothing better to do in this small town. Her house is next to Nate's," I replied and quickly took a bit of my waffle before anyone could ask me anymore questions, damn I make good waffles.

"Isn't today Friday?" Dean asked looking at the calendar on his phone screen.

"Yup."

* * *

I walked up to Michelle's house with Dean by my side. Sam was going to get the silver knife blessed by a priest but just to make sure we had backup, we brought rosemary and salt in case he didn't get here in time. The boys said they had hunted one of these before and you could just throw the rosemary and salt on the thing then catch it on fire. I would have been lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I mean, it was my first night back and I was going to a party where there were people I hadn't seen in three years then there was the ex. Definitely a reunion I was not looking forward to, especially so soon. I didn't bother knocking, no one ever did, we just walked right in. As soon as I opened the door you could smell the alcohol. Now aside from the Impala and cheap motel rooms I practically lived in bars so the smell didn't bother me, what did bother me was everyone eying my brothers like they were God's or something, freaking ridiculous. I made my way to the back of the house where I knew the kitchen would be fully stocked of alcohol, I don't know about you but I for one could use a beer.

"KENZIE!" a girl squealed out my name at such a frequency I thought that glass was going to start shattering all around me. It took me all of three seconds to realize it was Michelle that had said, or more so, screeched my name. Then out of nowhere I was being tackled by several girls, all calling my name and throwing questions at me a million miles an hour.

"Hold the phone!" I yelled over all of their voices, eminently everyone stopped and looked at me waiting for me to talk. It was like I never left; like I was still their leader and they were all still my followers and I loved it.  
"We've missed you so much," Michelle said, as everyone quieted down and waited for me to say something, hell anything however my eyes were locked on Nate who had his back to us leaning on the wall chatting it up with some girl.

"Oh, yeah," Abbey started uneasily, "He is all over some new girl but she's got nothing on you."  
"Of course not," I smiled smugly when Michelle tugged on my sleeve.  
"Who's he?" she questioned, looking longingly at my brother who stood awkwardly by the door. Dean was eying a group of girls that were dancing in the living room.  
"He's the ones going to jail if he thinks he is getting laid," I replied but everyone just gave me a confused look, "He's my brothers, it's a long story. . . but what can you tell me about this new girl?"  
"Yum." Michelle whispered watching Dean closely and I couldn't help but shake my head.  
"She just kind of showed up one day," Abbey shrugged, "but if you ask me she's totally weird, I mean yeah okay so she isn't terrible to look at but no matter who asked her out, it was like she only had eyes for Nate."  
"Lovely," I mumbled.  
"No what's really weird," Kelly spoke up, "Is we never see her eat."  
_Got to love the information you can get out of a little girl talk,_ I thought to myself as I turned to look at Nate again but when I did he was gone.

* * *

***Looks around nervously* so uh. . . what did you think? **

**XOXOX**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, Guys! So here it is! The next chapter! **

**Disclaimer! I OWN NOTHING! WHY MUST YOU USE THIS TO TORTURE ME!? Oh wait! Kenz is mile ;P**

* * *

**Kenz Chapter 11 Oh, Sweet Jesus and Mother of Moses.**

As Dean and I made our way through the house I couldn't help but curse the fact that Sam wasn't here because he had to get the knife blessed. Damn these rituals, they mess up everything! I rounded the corner and slammed into something that felt like a brick wall. Before I could hit the ground two hands stretched out and gripped my arms.

"Damn it Dean!" I yelled as he steadied me back on my feel, "I can't find him!" I yelled so he could hear me over the blaring music.

"Yeah I didn't see him either," he responded shaking his head. We just stood there waiting for the answer to hit us and when it finally did I felt stupid for not thinking of it earlier.

"Dean, the bedrooms!" I exclaimed as I took off for the stairs. As I climbed the stairs I couldn't help but think, please don't be like in my vision, please don't be like in my vision, over and over again until I got to the door that I knew they were behind. I didn't even hesitate before I threw the door open. "Get off him you whore!" I yelled as I busted through the room. Only when I got in there did I realize that the couple in there wasn't who I was looking for. "Oh uh, wrong room," I apologized before taking off and running down the hall to the next door.

I tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge. Looking around I realized that Dean was nowhere to be found, shit, I thought. I took a step back and threw all my weight into kicking the door open. The room was mostly dark but I could make out the two figures on the bed and realized it was happening just like my vision but before the Lamia could make a move I charged for her.

"Get your claws off of him you freak!" I yelled as I tackled her off of him and onto the floor.

"Kenz? What are you doing?! Get off of her!" Nate screamed at me as he flicked on the lights, but before he had the chance to pull me off of her she started to transform into the monster she really was. "What the hell?!" he called out scooting away from us.

Because she was no longer in her human form she was much stronger than me and to top it all off she had claws. I started punching her before she had fully turned, not that it did anything but piss her off. Where the hell is Sam and Dean?! She shoved me off of her and I was thrown into the dresser on my right, knocking my head on it. Great now I'm going to have a bruise there, I thought. I was struggling to get up but before I had even made it to my knees, she started kicking me in the stomach. A couple of the kicks landed on my ribcage and I was pretty sure I heard a snap. She grabbed me and threw me up against the wall, pinning me there. I landed a kick to her stomach but before I could do anything else he had her claws digging into both of my shoulders where she had me pinned to the wall.

I could feel the blood dripping down my arms and before I could even react she stiffened and I watched as the light went out of her eyes. As she fell to the ground so did I but before I made it all the way down I was grabbed and pulled into someone's arms. I could tell by the smell of the person that it was Sam, but then there was a different smell, one that I knew but couldn't really place.

"Sammy, what's that smell?" I asked, looking up to meet his eyes. He gave me a smirk before setting my feet back on the ground and turned me around. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Dean. He had puke all over him and he looked like he was about to kill someone. I started to laugh but regretted it as my ribs told me not to laugh. I winced at the pain before saying. "So I take it the kid is knocked out cold?" I asked him. He gave me a shit eating grin. "I take that as a yes." I said turning to look at the monster that still had a knife sticking out of its back.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Nate practically screamed from where he was still cowering in the corner of the room. All of our heads snapped up to look at him.

"Nate?" Dean questioned pointing to the kid but looking at me. I simply nodded my head and he took a tentative step forward raising his hands up in front of him to show he wasn't going to hurt him. "Nate, we are going to explain everything that just happened but right now we need to take care of this." he said, gesturing to the monster that lay dead at my feet.

"So, which one of us lucky Winchester's get to burn this son of a bitch?"

* * *

"So that thing is called a Lamia?" Nate questioned as we all sat at my kitchen table while Dean wrapped my ribs. I clenched my teeth and let out a strangled grunt as he pulled. He gave me an apologetic smile before continuing.

"Yeah, it was going to rip your heart out and drink the blood," I explained gripping Dean's shoulder as he pulled again. He was now puke free and I thanked whatever God was listening that I didn't have to smell it anymore. "Damn it Dean!" I called to the ceiling as he gave it one last tight pull.

"Sorry Kiddo, I'm done now. Sit and let me look at your shoulders," he instructed backing away from me and grabbing the rubbing alcohol out of the first aid kit. I really hate getting wounds cleaned out. It hurt like a bitch. "Uh, you're not going to like this," Dean said coming up empty handed. Shit, I knew what was coming next.

"Second cabinet on the left," I told him with a sigh and he came up with a bottle of tequila. He sat down and used some gauze to dab at it. I was like piercing your ears really slowly. After a few seconds I couldn't take it anymore. "Oh, sweet Jesus." I said, grabbing the bottle off the table and started pouring it on my left shoulder. I let out a strangled grunt before Dean took the bottle and did the same to my other shoulder. "Mother of Moses!" I grunted out earning a look from Dean.

"What? We using Biblical terms now?" He asked, raising his eyebrow at me.

"Holy fucking, shit!" I exclaimed, "Better?" I asked with a smirk. Dean chuckled and started to wipe away the dried blood. The whole while Dean was cleaning my shoulder I could feel Nate's eyes on me. He had a smirk on his face but I couldn't exactly figure out what he was smirking at. "What?" I asked. He just watched me for another minute before leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"You know, it's kinda sexy," Nate admitted and I felt Dean freeze for a minute before going back to patching up my shoulder.

"These wont need stitches, just a couple butterfly Band-Aids," he said without glancing up to look at Nate or me.

"What exactly…is uh, sexy, Nate?" I asked uncomfortable using the word 'sexy' in front of Dean. It was just awkward as hell and I was praying like hell he would just keep his damn mouth shut.

"You, like go around and kill the monsters to save people you don't even know. You're like some kind of super hero or something, and that's sexy," he said pointing his finger at me.

"Yeah, okay," was my only reply as Dean placed the last butterfly on my shoulder.

Later that night Sam and Dean went out to get some supplies and food and Nate and I decided to watch some movies. We were sitting on the couch and Nate had his arm around me as we were snuggled up under a fuzzy blanket.

"How can you stand watching this movie when you know what is really out there?" Nate questioned, as Edward Cullen walked into the cafeteria and Bella spotted him.

"Because I like to think that there is some sort of monster out there that's not a total pain in the ass," I confessed, "Besides, it's got a great love story. Forbidden love." I watched as Edward looked away from Bella and put his attention back onto his family.

"And, let me guess. One day you hope to have a love as strong as theirs," Nate said in a mocking 'I'm so in love' voice, while fluttering his eyelashes.

"No. I'm a hunter now. There is no such thing as love for us. We kill whatever goes bump in the night then never go back to the same place twice," I said, with a blank look on my face as I watched the TV screen shift from one scene to another.

"You really believe you'll never find love?" he asked. I could feel him watching me and not the movie and I didn't like it. "You gonna honestly tell me you've never loved me?" I thought my heart was going to break right then and there.

"You cheated on me," I replied suddenly not feeling as comfortable sitting there with his arms around me.

"You up and left," he argued taking his arm off of my shoulders and turning on the couch so his full attention was on me, "I didn't think you were ever coming back, but it's not like I didn't love you."

I couldn't suppress the small scoff that came out, "love is a big word Nate."

"I know," he said with a small smile and brushed a piece of hair behind my ear, "but I do Kenz, I still love you."

"Nate I…" I started to dispute what he was saying, if only to protect my heart from the heartbreak when we left for another job but I was cut off by his lips on mine. It was a soft quick kiss only pulling back for a second to make sure he wasn't going to get smacked or yelled at but I felt the walls around my heart crumble and leaned forward to deepen the kiss.

We made out on the couch with hands wandering for a few minutes until we were both breathless.

"Bedroom?" he questioned, and all I could do was nod. I took his hand in mine and took the stairs two at a time, our lips reconnecting the second we got into my bedroom with him falling on top of me.

We pulled apart long enough for him to pull off my Metallica t-shirt and his own before placing kisses down the side of my neck making me feel a sensation I had never felt before. His hands wandered to the button on my pants and I got nervous for a second, he was more experienced than I was and I wasn't sure if I was ready. But he whispered those three little words in my ears that washed away any doubt that I had.

"I love you, Kenz."

"I love you too," I replied before slightly tugging at his bottom lip with my teeth. He used a skilled hand to remove my pants and was amazingly patient with me as I got used to the new experience.

After we had finished I laid with my head resting on his bare chest as he ran a hand through my hair absentmindedly.

"You ok?" he asked quietly scared he might have hurt me.

"Never better," I smiled.

* * *

**Welp! There you have it! I hope you enjoyed! Credit for the sex scene goes to sweetkiwi604. Let us know what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I have gotten letters for a few of you telling me how much you hate Nate. Well guess what, I hate him too! But I sorta needed him. If I had my way I would have let that little hussy rip his heart out and drink his blood. Raise your hand if you would have liked that. Yeah, pretty sure just about all of you raised your hands. **

**Thanks sweetkiwi604 for correcting my booboo's.**

**Disclaimer! I own nothing! D':**

* * *

**Chapter 12 - What Did Cas Just Say!?**

**Three weeks later**

I watched as my little town passed by in the window of the Impala as we left. We had been in town for three weeks before Garth had called asking us to take a hunt over in Illinois last night. While in Missouri I spent every waking minute with Nate. We had a routine. Wake up, eat, go for a walk or head to the pool, watch a couple movies. Sometimes we would read together, but the day always ended in the same way. Sex. Now, I'm not complaining. I liked it, it was our thing and I didn't want that to change but now that we were leaving I couldn't help but wonder how I was going to be falling asleep at night with out 'wearing myself out' first. Nate and I had said a very long goodbye last night and this morning leaving me with hardly any time to get packed so we could leave.

"How are you doing back there?" Dean questioned with a cocked eyebrow. Sam and Dean knew about mine and Nate's 'nightly activities' so to say. And neither of them objected because of how happy I had been and neither of them wanted to be the one to tell me 'no'. I think that they also may not have felt that it was their place to say 'no' or 'yes' . Although Sam gave me the 'protection' talk that I sat through it like a good girl, with no complaints or interruptions and Dean had mentioned several times that if Nate hurt me he would break his neck.

"Happy," was all I said before letting my eyes wander back out the Impala's window.

* * *

**Two weeks after leaving Missouri **

"Kenz, you gonna be out anytime today?" Dean questioned annoyed from the other side of the bathroom door.

I was bent over the toilet trying to be quiet as my stomach continued to empty itself. I was always getting food poisoning when I was younger and it seems like that hadn't changed very much. Although I had never been sick in front of the guys and I knew that they would take care of me if I asked, I didn't want to have mother hen Sam hovering over me at the moment. I felt really irritable and didn't think I could deal with him. I had the water running in hopes of drowning out the sound of my hacking and I guess it was working because neither of the guys burst into the room with worried expressions.

"Yeah, just a minute," I called out trying to make my weak voice sound stronger then it was. A little while later I shut off the water and after a minute, when I was sure I wasn't going to puke again, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands and face before making my way out. I didn't feel sick anymore, just extremely tired. Like I had just run a marathon and was ready for bed even though it wasn't even noon yet.

"You okay?" Sam asked worriedly from his spot on the bed as I walked out. "You look really pale and tired," Sam commented standing up and walking over to me. Because he is mother hen, he placed his hand to my forehead trying to feel for a fever. Seeming satisfied at not finding one he dropped his hand.

"I don't really feel that good, I think I'm just gonna take a nap." I told him, as I crawled into our bed and snuggled under the covers. Dean had left to grab dinner which left Sam to act like mother hen by himself.

"Do you need anything? I can get you anything you need. Need me to run to the store?" his talking was making my head hurt. I knew he was just trying to help but I found his questions irritating.

"Can you shut up?" I said before putting my head under the pillow. I knew I could have been nicer about it but I really wasn't feeling up to it at the moment.

When I woke up a couple hours later Sam and Dean were sitting at the table eating Chinese take out while sipping on beers and watching the TV that was on low. Slowly I made my way out of bed so that I wouldn't disturb my aching stomach.

"Feeling okay?" Sam asked looking away from the TV.

I started to nod my head but the smell of the food hit my nose and I made a mad dash to the bathroom, hand covering my mouth. Honestly I thought that I didn't have anymore food left in my stomach to throw up but I was wrong. Within seconds Sam was there holding my hair out of my face. After a minute I heard this weird noise then a voice I recognized.

"Sam," was all he said. I lifted my head slowly to see Cas standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching the scene in front of him like it was what he was expecting. "It's okay, you are done being sick," he informed me before walking back into the other room.

Sam gently pulled me to my feet and we walked back into the room together. Cas was now sitting at the table with Dean who had a look of worry on his face when he saw me.

"She's okay," Cas reassured him. His face relaxed a little until Cas continued, "It's just a little bit of morning sickness."

Everyone in the room froze. At first I didn't think I heard him correctly but the looks on Sam and Dean's faces told me that I had.

"It's what!?" I all but screamed at him. Cas look to me with a confused look on his face and slightly tilted his head to the side. How he could be an angel and still be completely clueless at times amazed me.

"I'm sorry, were you unaware of your pregnancy?" he questioned, eyebrows knitted together. "I assumed you knew when you missed your period three weeks ago."

"I totally just assumed it was stress," I shrugged before sitting down on one of the beds and started cracking my knuckles. It was something I would do when I was nervous or unsure about something. I hadn't even given much though about my missed period. We had been so busy with various hunts Garth had been sending us on that I didn't even notice.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Dean yelled getting to his feet and heading for the door but not until he had a gun in his hand.

"Dean," Cas said in his. 'I am an angel of the lord so you have to listen to me' voice, causing my brother to stop and look at him.

"WHAT!?" he growled at Cas.

"This is all in the master plan," he said walking over to be in front of Dean.

"Excuse me?" I questioned walking over to where they were, "The what?" I demanded.

"When the child is sixteen it will save the world. But you have to raise it as a hunter. If you don't…it will all be over," he stated. This was just too much for my groggy brain to take in.

"What's over?" I asked him.

"The world."

* * *

**Three months later. Just over four months pregnant.**

I came out of the bathroom and plopped myself down on the bed I was sharing with Sam. I had the cutest little bump that just indicated I was pregnant and not fat. Even though it was a small bump the only thing I could fit into anymore were yoga pants and leggings. At my last doctors appointment they said that I was small for how far along I am and that I should enjoy it.

We had agreed not to tell Nate about me being pregnant for a few more weeks. Cas had informed us that every creature was going to want to exterminate the pregnancy because they wanted the world to end and the thing growing in my stomach was the only thing that could stop it. The day Cas told me I was pregnant he pulled me aside and told me that if I ever had a premonition that I should tell Sam and Dean

immediately, especially if it involved the well being of my baby.

"Hey Kenzie," Sam said wrapping his arm around me. He started rubbing circles on my belly, something he had been doing since the bump started showing. I wasn't going to complain, I liked it but I liked it even better when he would rub my back. Just then the motel room door opened and Dean walked in with bags of...

"Food!" I exclaimed jumping off the bed and running to the table which now held boxes of take out. I heard my brothers chuckling from behind me but I was already too busy stuffing my face to tell them to fuck off.

"Ugh, I cannot eat another bite," I said ten minutes later when I finished off my and the rest of Sammy's food.

"Really?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow like he knew something I didn't. "I did bring pie but if you're too full…" he trailed off.

"Oh Dean, I'm never too full for pie."

"That's what I thought," he smiled pulling it out of the bag and sticking a fork in it.

Five minutes later I realized the pie was a bad idea when my stomach hurt from being too full. It was making me feel sick but I just kept telling myself that it was all 'mind over matter' and that I would be fine. Sam chose that moment to plop down on the bed making it bounce. I wrapped one arm around my stomach and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Maybe the pie was a bad idea," Sam said. Even though my eyes were shut I could hear the smirk on his lips. I was going to go full on bitch on him but he chose that moment to rub my back, so I decided to play nice.

"Ya think," I said sarcastically. He rearranged us on the bed so that my head was resting in his lap and that's how I fell asleep that night.

"The child cannot be born!" the black eyed demon yelled from across the room. We were in some sort of warehouse. He had Dean, Sam and I all pinned to different walls. You could feel the hatred rolling off this demon but you could also feel the fear too. What he was scared of I didn't know. He turned to look at me and when he did a searing pain ran through my body. It felt like I was being sliced apart starting at my feet.

"This child and its mother must die!" he yelled before the pain intensified and made it's way up towards my small bump of a belly.

"No! Please don't!" I yelled shooting up in bed. Tears were pouring down my face and I was shaking but when I reached for Sam he wasn't there.

"It's okay. Calm down, I'm here," Dean said wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his bed. He rocked me back and fourth and whispered soothing words in my ear as I cried. I wanted to ask about Sam's whereabouts but I didn't want Dean to think I preferred Sam over him so I didn't say anything. "Shh, it's okay." I kept my mouth shut not wanting to tell him exactly what my premonition was about. I was content with letting him just think that it was a dream.

"That was Garth," Sam said coming back into the motel room. I felt him give me and Dean a look but Dean just waved him off. "O...kay? Well, there's a demon problem two states over. He said it's only one demon but it's causing a whole hell of a lot of trouble."

"Alright," Dean said still rocking me. "We'll leave in the morning."

I thought about what Cas told me that day, how if I had a premonition about my baby that I should tell Sam and Dean. But at the moment I couldn't bring myself to talk about my premonition because talking about it would make it real and I wasn't ready to make the fact that demons and monsters all around the world wanted my unborn baby dead...even if it meant killing me in the process. I couldn't say it...I wouldn't.

* * *

**So uh, what'd ya think?**

**XOXOX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I've been ****_really_**** sick and haven't been able to upload anything. But I'm writing again! YAY! Thanks sweetkiwi604! I love you girl!**

**Disclaimer! **

* * *

_"The child cannot be born!" the demon yelled at us, "This child and its mother must die!" when he said this searing pain shot through my body._

_"No!" Sam and Dean cried out in union. "Please stop!" Sam pleaded with tears evident in his voice. Although I couldn't see either of my brothers past the red blotches that filled my vision I could hear them both crying at the sight of me being torn apart._

_Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore pain, that this might literally be the last few minutes on this earth, the pain flared up thirty times worst than what it had been._

I jerked awake and shot up in the backseat of the Impala trying to take in my surroundings. Sam was asleep in the passenger seat and per usual Dean was driving. It was all just a horrible nightmare. I tried to get comfortable and forget the fact that my nightmares were actually premonitions but how do you come to terms with the fact that demons are coming after your unborn child?

"You okay, back there?" Dean asked looking at me through the rearview mirror. I rubbed my eyes and knew from the smirk on his face that I must have looked like a little kid again.

"Yeah, the kid just kicked me awake," I nodded. It wasn't a total lie the baby had kicked me when I woke up. "Where are we?" I asked looking out the window at the passing scenery.

"In Maryland, we're almost there." I squirmed in my seat a little still trying desperately to get comfortable. "We can stop for a few minutes if you need," Dean offered. I guess being pregnant had its perks; Dean stopping to let me stretch and pee was one of them.

Five minutes later we were stopped at a Wawa, it was fairly clean and new looking. It had some of the best looking gas station food that I had ever seen. When I got out of the restroom I went straight for the candy isle and started loading up on Butterfingers and Reese's Cups, I had definitely died and gone to candy heaven.

When I got to the front counter where Sam and Dean were waiting for me they both just gave me a 'are you serious right now' look at the arm full of candy I had.

"The kid wants chocolate," I shrugged before setting the candy on the counter.

Dean paid for the candy, drinks and the 'real food' that my brothers had gotten and headed back to the Impala. I had already ripped open a Butterfingers and had more than half of it gone when we got back to the car. The guys just watched me and Dean made a face. He hated Butterfingers, I remember him saying once they were what was wrong with the world, as if a candy bar would cause the apocalypse. I made a big show about sticking the last bite into my mouth then licking the extra chocolate off my fingers. He made a disgusted noise before climbing into the driver's seat and turning the engine over.

Twenty minutes and three candy bars later we had pulled up to a motel deciding to call it a night as it got darker.

"I'm hungry," I complained from the position I had taken up on the bed. The TV was on but I wasn't really watching it, it was more so on for background noise. I was thinking about the dreams that I had been having when my stomach growled and the kid kicked me.

"When aren't you hungry?" Dean grumbled to himself but got up nonetheless and left the motel room in search for food. We stopped somewhere in Baltimore at one of the first motels we saw. It wasn't exactly a 'safe' looking town but since we hadn't been hustling pool lately it was something we could afford. Sam exited the bathroom still towel drying his hair.

"Dean?" he questioned, eyes searching the room for our eldest brother when realization hit him. "Food," he chuckled while he shook his head. He tossed his towel over the chair and took the remote, flipping through channels that neither of us found interesting.

"Gah!" I exclaimed impatiently before throwing myself back on the bed. I realized too late that I was too close to the headboard and banged my head on it. I cried out and clutched my head.

"You okay?" Sam asked trying to sound concerned but the smirk on his face gave him away.

"Sure," I mumbled. Dean had only been gone for a few minutes and knowing him it would probably be another hour or so until he came back with food. "I'm taking a nap," I declared as I changed positions so that I would be more comfortable.

* * *

_"The child cannot be born!" the demon yelled at us, "This child and its mother must die!" when he said this searing pain shot through my body._

_"No!" Sam and Dean cried out in union. "Please stop!" Sam pleaded with tears evident in his voice. Although I couldn't see either of my brothers past the red blotches that filled my vision I could hear them both crying at the sight of me being torn apart._

_Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore pain, that this might literally be the last few minutes on this earth, the pain flared up thirty times worst than what it had been. I could feel the blood running down my body and it felt as if my insides were starting to boil._

I woke up an hour later to the sound of the motel room door slamming shut and the smell of food wafting through the air. "Rise and shine cupcake, foods here," Dean announced as if the noise and smell of food wasn't enough to get me out of bed.

I walked over to the table and plopped myself down in one of the chairs as Dean set a container of spaghetti in front of me. I had to give him credit, lately all I wanted to eat was spaghetti for breakfast, lunch and dinner but the sauce just reminded me of the blood that had been appearing in my dreams and it made my stomach turn.

"Everything okay, squirt?" Dean questioned already about half way done with his burger and had noticed that I was just eyeing my food.

"I don't feel good," I shook my head. At hearing this he placed his burger back in its container and wiped his hand off on his pants before feeling for a fever.

"You feel fine," Dean informed. Sam brushed my hair off my shoulders before placing a hand on my back trying to comfort me. "Maybe it was all that candy you ate," Dean teased and I cracked a fake smirk.

"I'm just going to take a shower," I told them before excusing myself from the table and grabbing my bathroom bag. As soon as I was in the bathroom I shut the door and leaned on it for a second to collect myself, laying my head against it and shutting my eyes. I could hear the mumbled voices of my brothers and the hum of the TV on the other side of the door. Then, I heard something else, the familiar sound of ruffling wings. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight of someone standing in front of me.

"Cas," I said trying to catch my breath. "What the hell?" I pushed myself off the door and made my way to turn on the shower to drown out our conversation. He gave me a hard look before his features softened.

"You have had a premonition," he stated and I hated the fact that he could read me just as good if not better than my brothers. I nodded my head once.

"More then one," he realized and I stayed quiet. "Every time you sleep," he continued.

At some point I had lowered myself onto the edge of the bathtub. He surprised me by sitting down on the toilet and placing his hand over mine giving me a small sad smile before disappearing.

I waited a couple of minutes to make sure he wasn't going to come back before I striped and climbed into the water. I had forgotten that I had turned the water all the way onto cold so that I didn't waste any hot water and when it hit my skin I shrieked. Seconds later there was a pound in the door and a 'are you okay' from the other side.

"I'm fine!" I yelled back quickly so neither of them busted into the bathroom.

I started thinking about the way that Cas had looked at me before he left, like even he thought that the nightmares were more than just that, they were premonitions and they were going to happen. He looked at me like he was already preparing for them and knew exactly what was happening. I hadn't realized it but at some point I started crying. At first silent tears but after a minute they turned into sobs that racked through my whole body. I wasn't making any noise and as I slid down the shower wall letting the water run down my back I started crying for my brothers.

Realization had hit me some point in my crying fest that I had accepted my fate. But I also couldn't help but cry for my brothers because even though we had only known each other for a few years I knew they thought of me as their little girl and having me taking away from them like would kill them.

I turned off the water and quickly dried myself off before throwing on my pajamas and walking out of the bathroom. I kept my head down and angled away from my brothers, pretending to be drying my hair as I made my way to the bed farthest from the door and climbed in, discharging my towel on the floor, something I never do.

* * *

It had been two day since Castiel had appeared in the bathroom and I hadn't heard from him since. I couldn't decide if that was a good or a bad thing and decided to just try and forget that he ever came to see me. Although it wasn't easy, I had at least three more premonitions of the same thing since then.

We were driving down the road on our way to the warehouse where we had tracked the demon to. It was someplace in Glenburnie. The closer we got the more butterflies I had in my stomach. I couldn't help but wonder if this would be the demon from my premonitions or if it was a different one. Would I have to face my fate in less than an hour? I tried distracting myself by reading license plates but it wasn't distracting enough for me and one was 'Cas~301' which just made me thing about it all the more.

We finally pulled up to the large empty building and my stomach did a flip. I charged out the door before emptying my stomach on the grass. Instantly there was an arm around me, holing me up, and a hand pulling the hair out of my face.

"Maybe you should wait out here," Sam suggested loosening his grip he had on me when I stood up. I wiped the back of my hand across my mouth.

"Nah, the bumpy road made me carsick," I told them trying to shake the feeling off. They gave each other a look before nodding in agreement and starting for the door. I followed closely behind Sam. I pulled a flask of holy water out of my pocket and had already taken the cap off. As we stepped inside none of us were prepared for what we saw.

"Here goes nothing," I mumbled as I threw the contents of the flask onto the man standing in front of me.

* * *

**Okay so I know this chapter isn't all that great but I just needed to put something out there for y'all.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! So this is the FINAL CHAPTER to this series. I would like to thank everyone who has stuck with me through this story! I really only had the Kenz story to improve my writing skills and I think it has done it's job.**

**ATTENTION! If I get enough requests I might create an Abigail series or something like that. Just let me know what you think or if you would like to see that! Thank you a billion to sweetkiwi604 who has fixed all my booboos in just about everything I have written in the past couple months. She really is amazing you should check her stuff out! R&R!**

**Disclaimer!**

* * *

**Chapter 14 **- **16 Years Later**

**Kenzie's P.O.V.**

"Abigail June!" I called. We were hunting what we assumed to be a poltergeist in an abandoned house from the 50's. The only people that had been in the house in the last twenty years were homeless people and kids on dares.

When I was a kid the way it worked is when you hear that there is a haunted house, or something along those lines, you STAYED AWAY. You didn't go '_oh, I'm going to be a dumbass and go spend the night in a house where people disappear' _no, things like that just didn't happen. But I'm not a kid anymore and this is the year 2020 and teens pretty much rule the world at this point.

I was now running through the old house. As I ran the old wooden floor creaked beneath my feet. I ran around frantically, looking for my daughter, Abigail. She was nowhere to be seen. Dean came running into the room I was currently in Sam was hot on his tail.

"Kenzie, it's got Abigail. They're in the attic," Dean said a little out of breath. He's getting old. He grabbed my hand and we all took off running up the creaky stairs and into one of the bedrooms that still had all of its furniture.

We were frantically trying to open the attic door but it wouldn't budge. "Sam, go get the ax from the car." Dean instructed, tossing Sam the keys. After all these years Dean was still the leader of all of us. Though, Dean didn't have his beloved Impala anymore. One day it broke down and they discontinued the line of parts he needed to make it run again.

Sam appeared back into the room, ax in hand. He hopped onto the bed to get a little extra height and started hacking at the ceiling where the attic door was located. After about three whacks there was a blood curdling scream that filled the air. Every time Sam took a swing there was a scream from my daughter. Sam stopped swinging when he realized what was happening and hopped off the bed.

"We can't just not do something!" I screamed at my brothers. I knew by the saddened expressions on both of their faces that they could hear the pain in my voice. "Do something!" I screamed at Dean. It only made his expression of sadness turn to one of anger.

"I can't!" he retorted. I thought I was going to fall apart right there. "If we do anything it will only hurt her more...or worst." he said his voice full of regret at that last part.

"I can't just sit here while that thing kills my only daughter!" I was crying now. Tears fell freely from my eyes and down my cheeks where they fell from my jaw line and onto the wooden floorboards and my boots. I knew my sudden burst of sadness was overtaking my features and I was filling the room with it, but I didn't care. It wasn't until that moment that I finally understood everything my father had ever done in his life, to protect and watch out for his kids.

"Kenz," Sam said, standing up from the place he had taken up on the old squeaky bed. "Abigail's one of the best hunters I know. She may even be better than dad ever was." More tears made their way down my face. I knew he was right and I knew that if anyone could make their way out of this situation alive it would be my tough Abigail.

**Abigail's P.O.V.**

"You're not a poltergeist," I realized as a figure materialized in front of me. Ghost. It was a guy who seemed to be in his mid-twenties. He looked royally pissed about something. He looked like one of those people that was just born mad.

"No, I'm not," he confirmed taking a small step forwards. "However, you look almost just like the girl that came into my home and murdered my family." He took another step towards me and this time I took a step back. Readying myself to jump through the attic door and land on the bed below I turned around when suddenly the door slammed shut eliminating all light as it closed. As it slammed shut I saw Uncle Dean's shocked face and heard the cry of him calling my name after it slammed shut.

"Uncle Dean!" I screamed. "Uncle Dean, get me out of here!" I was pounding on the door, trying to get it to fall open but it didn't move. I wasn't sure if he could hear me or not because that son of a bitch slammed me into a wall, knocking me unconscious.

* * *

I woke up on the floor and my watch told me it had only been three minutes. The ghost was busing himself with lighting candles around the room and for the first time since the door was shut I could see.

There was a lot of clutter that lined the attic floor. It was everywhere along with unpacked boxes that were stacked to the ceiling in tree of the four corners. There was one corner that was out of my line of vision but I didn't see any boxes. That's where the ghost was. He was leaning over something in the empty corner and muttering something I couldn't hear and I couldn't help but think _oh god, please don't let this be some dead warlock or witch or whatever he liked to be called. _ I've dealt with one of those before and let's just say that it ended with me getting sixteen stitches on my back, Uncle Dean with a dislocated shoulder, mom with a stab wound and Uncle Sam with four broken fingers and a crushed lung. Yeah, not our best moment.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when there was a banging noise on the attic door. Someone was using an ax to try and break through. I knew I was right and the guy's ghost quickly figured out what was going on too.

"You're not going to ever see your family again," it taunted me as it wrapped a hand around my throat. "You're going to die, right here!" _oh shit, _I thought as its hand ripped a hole through my chest and it started squeezing the air out of my lungs. I cried out in pain with what little air I had left as pain once again shot through my body. There was now a gaping hole that blood was seeping out of at a rate too quick for my body to keep up with.

As the hacking at the ceiling continued so did the pain. Somehow, without touching me, he was slicing my chest open. _I already have a giant hole in my chest, did it really have to cut me open too? _

"You just won't die, will you?" he seethed.

I managed a very weak "No." But by then my attacker became distracted by something. I swear, some of these things are like a million years old and they are easier to distract then a two year old. When he moved I realized that the thing in the corner of the room was his bones.

I knew I was too weak to walk over so I did my best to drag myself over. I didn't have any salt or lighter fluid with me but I had my lighter and I couldn't help but hope that was good enough.

When I finally reached the corner I pulled out my lighter and flicked it on. I was just about to toss it on the rotting bones when pain once again shot through my body. I looked back into the eyes of the ghost and knew that he had just stabbed me in the back...literally. I dropped my lighter on the pile of bones and that's the last thing I remember before the spirit went up in flames and everything became black.

* * *

**Alright so I know it's a short chapter and I'm sorry for that but let me know what you think! And I totally understand if you hate me for this last chapter. Review! **

**XOXOX**


End file.
